Chromatic
by ebony volf
Summary: The Dragonflights are always fighting, it's just how it is! Of course the fighting is only going to get worse with the sudden entrance of a powerful wizard from another world. Which Flight will win? Only Harry Potter can chose. Future Romance
1. A Fiery Entrance

Lord Itharius was bored out of his mind.

Northrend was not where his Dragonflight was meant to be, he should be home! In his nice cave in the Swamp of Sorrows doing nothing but watching over the little whelplings that hung around outside and sleeping in the lovely humid daylight.

Of course he couldn't do that though. With the corruption of his elder brother, Eranikus, the job of being ambassador had fallen to his shoulders. Now, don't get him wrong, he was happy in anyway to be serving the great Ysera.

That didn't mean he wouldn't complain and groan about the cold and floraless plains though.

Currently he was being forced to hear the complaints of several of the mortal leaders. Something about the Lich King attacking at the Wrathgate and annihilating their forces. Along with some of the defected undead.

Itharius hated the undead. They were a blemish upon what should be a green, alive earth.

The Queen of all Dragons was soothing their ruffled feathers and sending aid quickly to stop the outpouring of new undead. Even offering to go herself along with her consort.

The other dragons were not as keen on helping as she was. Then again the Green Dragon wasn't sure that his acid breath would do any good against Scourge and a created plague of undeath. So he sat back, growing more and more bored as the moments passed.

With a sudden move, the Red Aspect jumped from the side of the tower, her small mortal body quickly disappearing over the side. Only for Alexstrasza to reappear a moment later in her true form. Krasus followed in suit after his mate.

Hastily she lead a battalion of her kin to help. Leaving the ambassadors there to twiddle their thumbs or argue. Which ever came first.

There was no doubt in the Green Dragon's mind that someone would start to argue any moment. Peace was not something very strong between the aspects at the moment.

So instead of listening to the storm of complaints that was sure to spill from Nalice or Chromie (as both females seemed to enjoy complaining more then Itharius thought healthy) he turned to stare out onto the frozen plains and mentally plan what he would do when he got to go home.

Something caught the attention of his False-blue eyes. Something black, fiery and plummeting at an outrageous speed towards him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he shouted, diving to the side to avoid the meteor like object.

Kalec quickly created a dome of magic around the object. Thankfully containing the explosion that impact made.

Warily Nalice and a few of the guards stepped forward to see the object. Not that much could be seen, the dome was also holding in the smoke so it was impossible to discern.

"Kalecgos, I believe you can drop the shield now" Chromie said with that all knowing twinkle in her eye. She was more then aware the danger was past.

The blue haired one nodded and canceled the dome. Allowing for the cold winds to blow the acrid smoke away.

Everyone of them gaped in wonder at what lay there.

It was a young human child. What gender the Green Dragon was unsure. Covered in soot from their fiery entrance.

The only thing he did know for sure was that they were alive.

At the same moment all of the ambassadors stepped forward. Which stopped all of the them in their tracks.

Something possessive welled in Itharius. "If he's hurt I am best to deal with it while Alexstrasza is away" he said plainly, daring any there to refute his powers.

All of them narrowed their eyes, even Chromie with her usual far away stare seemed to glare.

Uncaring if he had just caused a fight the Green Dragon quickly kneeled at the child's side and place one hand just above the skin. His power over nature did allow him some healing capability. Nothing like what the Life-Binder could do of course, but better then her Guards could probably. He had a good feeling they would just set fire to the child and call it done.

Green magic swirled around the human for a moment before it quickly wrapped around what ailed them. Itharius watched in amazement as his magic was soaked up like a sponge. Most mortals didn't respond so well to magic more tuned to healing plants and animals. Maybe the child was a druid? Unlikely but plausible.

After a moment the soot covered form groaned as consciousness took over. There was a small whimper as the form moved to push up their small body.

Itharius couldn't stop himself and he helped to set the child right. Allowing for them to get used to the sudden vertigo of the new position.

The Green Dragon was rewarded by the sight of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Emerald eyes, the beauty of the Dream locked within the verdant jewels that looked so curiously at him.

"Hello child." He said softly, unable to tear his glowing blue eyes away from the lovely ones below. It was like trying to leave his swamp all over again.

"Wha...where am I" The boy, the voice was defiantly a boys, whimpered as he shivered from the cold.

"Wyrmrest Temple in Northrend" He said soothingly, noticing out of the corner of his eye that most of the other Flights were bristling at his tone of voice. He desperately want to growl in warning at them but didn't dare.

Pure confusion clouded those emeralds. "Where? I don't...are we in Antarctica or something?"

"Ant-are-te-ka? Is that your town?" All off the Dragons looked properly confused, well besides Chromoru. As always it was just calculating and far away.

"No, no, I'm from London England. Umm, where did you say we were? Wyrmrest?"

"Yes, surely you've heard of it?" Most humans knew about this place, it was the place of a war they were participating.

The blackened child shook his head.

Chromie shuffled forward, despite the obvious death glare that the Green Dragon was sending.

"Hello Little one" she said kindly, her far away gaze locked onto him "what is the name of where your from London England"

"Yes, do you know how I got from there to...here?" His lovely eyes suddenly where gone from Itharius, his swamp once more ripped away from his claws.

Chromie shook her small head " May I just ask, is the name of your world, Earth?"

Blinking rapidly, the boy nodded once hesitantly.

"Oh fuck" the Bronze Dragon hissed, gaining the attention of all the dragons.

"What, why? Is something wrong? We are on Earth so what does it matter? WHAT IS GOING ON!" the boy was screaming, obviously near hysterics.

Chromoru backed up a step at the sudden blast of power that exploded from the boy as he wailed. It was Kalec's turn to be interested.

"He has magic" the Blue Dragon breathed. "A lot of Magic, and when I say a lot, I mean it"

Itharius was suddenly a little more wary about the child, Magic was a horrible corrupter of the world. Those eyes though...No one could have such beautiful eyes and harm the forests. He hoped at least.

The Green Dragon patted the Child's head softly, unsure of what else to do, Not like he had mate, or seen a brood-mother since he had grown into a drake. He was lost on the comfort department.

It took a little coaxing but the boy settled down, although he was now clinging to the Green Dragon. Much to his delight and the others growing anger.

Chromie glared at the other Flight member before returning to the boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. No your world is fine. What I meant was that...well...Your about eight time-lines over from where you should be. I mean, I had to look pretty deep to even find your world."

"So.." the boy sniffled trying to keep his nose from running "I'm not on Earth?"

"No, Your almost as far from it as you can get actually. Welcome to Azeroth Child."

Itharius suddenly found himself holding the full weight of the boy, he had fainted.

"Well handled Chromie" he sneered. Quickly standing up and shifting the boy to a better position to hold. If the Green Dragon was correct it was called Bridal Style or something.

"Like you could have done better trying to tell a mortal child that he was thrown as far out of his time-line as theoretically possible! Really Itharius! You have no idea how complicated what that boy has done is! The sheer POWER that would be necessary to make it two worlds over in staggering! Imagine EIGHT! Nozdormu must be informed" The Gnome prattled on.

Kalec came over to the boy, despite Itharius's attempts to make it obvious he should stay well and far away.

"We should probably get him some clothes, that fire burned most of them to shreds" the Blue Dragon said wisely.

Nalice came over too. Stepping over Chromie as the tiny women ranted over power and time.

"I have a couple of extra robes, If you think the boy won't mind them being a little heavy"

Both men stared at the female dragon like she had just lost her mind. Kindness? To a human? THE WORLD WAS ENDING!

She rolled her eyes "Did you see the way he came in? Covered in black fire yet his skin did not burn? It is obvious he is related to my Flight somehow. So I will care for him until he can be taken to a safer place, like to Brood-Mother Onyxia"

Itharius and Kalec both couldn't stop the hiss of outrage at the women's audacious claim.

"The boy, if he belongs to any Flight, it is Green! His eyes are like the purest of Forest and his body was healed with Nature magic, something that usually affects no one but the Green."

"Both of you are crazy! Do you not see how magical this one is! His blood is magic! It seeps from him. Only someone of the Blue could hope to have that purity of arcane within them!"

"All of you shut up! That boy rightfully belongs to Lord Nozdormu! He is a time-traveler. That means he was OBVIOUSLY summoned here by the Lord of TIME, if that makes any sense to your tiny brains!" Chromie yelled over them all.

That was it. The fight was on. None of them dared fight bodily of course, but the screaming match was in full force. Nalice was even starting to foam magma she was getting so mad.

Itharius hissed and snapped his mortal jaw when any of the dragons would get to close to him. In their current forms there was not much harm they could do to each other. But the Green Dragon was having to be careful to not let any of his acid land on the precious burden in his arms.

All of the Guards looked on in confusion, worried to intervene, but also knowing that they should stop the fight before it got violent. Of course something like this would happen the moment their queen flew away.

Cielstrasza rubbed her temples praying for strength. "WILL YOU FOUR SHUT UP!"

Eight pairs of enraged eyes turned on the Red Dragon women. She gulped and started to back up to the edge of the tower, just in case she had to make a break for it.

Thankfully Alexstrasza choose that moment to return, along with her mate and the Drakes she had taken with her. The dark-skinned Elf raised an eyebrow in confusion at the scene before her. A Green Dragon holding onto a soot covered, sleeping child. Attempting to not drool on him while screaming obscenities at three other equally pissed off Ambassadors.

"What is going on here!" she demanded. She was thankful when the warm hand of Krasus came to rest on her back, otherwise she might have started to set stuff on fire, she was already pretty upset from what she witnessed at the Wrathgate and this was not what she wanted to listen to upon her return.

The screaming thankfully stopped at her voice, but the murderous glares where still be thrown around. No one seemed to want to talk.

Itharius, clutched the boy a little tighter, he was glad it was he who was holding the child. His innate ability make any living creature sleep was the only thing that had kept the boy from waking up during the whole confrontation.

Unfortunately because it was he who held the object of the argument. It also meant that the Green Dragon was the one Alexstrasza was glaring at and demanding an answer.

He was defiantly going home at his earliest convenience.

"Life-Binder, You see...Well...This child, This is going to sound weird now" he cautioned "He fell from the sky in a fire ball onto the tower" he said in a rush.

The queen looked perplexed. But before she could say anything Nalice spoke up.

"Not only that! It was BLACK fireball, and this boy was not harmed by it! Everyone knows that Black Fire is used by Neltharion. It is obvious that this child is special to my Flight and I demand to have him!" she hissed, magma starting to fall from her mouth once more.

Again the Red Aspect tried to speak only to be cut off by Kalec this time.

"Your Black Fire is just the product of the magic this boy was giving off. No doubt he had wrapped himself in a protective barrier of magic to survive the fire. No, this boy is most defiantly Blue Dragon intended. His very blood is seeped in Arcane. He holds more magic in his small body then most of my Flight! If anyone, I should have him! Especially for what your flight has done to mine Nalice!"

Both Ambassadors started hissing and growling at each other, Kalec had stepped on a very sensitive subject with that accusation.

Before someone got hurt the Queen stepped in. "Thats enough you two! What I want to know is where this child came from, and why isn't he awake"

"He passed out from shock and I placed a small sleep spell on him so he would not awaken while we fought, I did not think he would enjoy it" the Green Dragon explained. Shrugging his shoulders as best he could while holding the boy.

Alexstrasza had never pegged Itharius as being that considerate of Mortals. Most of his Flight didn't give a damn about human comforts.

"That explains one part. How did he get here though, a black fire ball doesn't tell much."

"That I can explain" said Chromoru " He is a Time-Traveler, his world is named Earth and is an amazing eight Time-Lines away! The amount of power necessary is staggering to say the least. Only Nozdormu could possibly have pulled him through. There is no one else besides the Titans who could have, and we all know they care not for one or two mortals. Not enough to pull a single one through time!"

Itharius knew that of all of them Chromie had the best reasoning to have the boy. But he'd be damned if he would hand the child over. Those lovely eyes filled with forests and dreams belong to the Green. Their petty claims meant little to him.

The Life-Binder sighed, why was everyone fighting over a Human child? Okay he was a time traveling Mage that fell from the sky in a black fireball. Still though, it was just a Human boy when you looked at him.

"Itharius wake that boy up please, I believe we need to have a talk with him"

For the first time in his life Itharius really wanted to say no. No, No, NO! And then fly back to his swamp. Of course that wasn't an option but oh it was tempting to do, so very tempting.

Very much against his will he allowed the sleep to fade from the boys face, Impatiently he waited for those eyes to open. Not so he could hand the boy over, but for his own pleasure.

It took a few moments, but the soot covered child's eyelids fluttered open, he gave a loud yawn and looked around. Seeming disappointed.

"I just had the best dream" he whispered "why'd I have to wake up"

Itharius slowly walked forward to the Red Aspect, but his eyes never left the boy.

"What did you dream of" he asked kindly, but very interested. Maybe his claim was as good as the others if the boy's magic induced dream was..

"Oh the world was beautiful and green, Flowers and animals everywhere! I've never seen such a beautiful place...but it was only a dream..."

All the dragons had heard, the boy could access the Emerald dream. Itharius's claim on the boy was as valid as all the others now.

Softly he set the boy on his feet, but didn't let go completely, one hand was still on his shoulder, to keep him balanced and if need be to sweep him back up and fly off.

The Queen of all Dragons looked at the boy for a few moments in silence. It was odd, meeting a mortal that she did not know had come into being. For she was the queen of life, all those who lived she knew, except this boy.

"What is your name young one" she asked kindly.

Those green eyes blinked for a moment like he didn't understand the question. Then slowly, very slowly, a smile of pure happiness came across his face.

Even covered in soot and ash that smile was something to behold.

"My name...you really don't know it?" the child asked happily.

For a moment Alexstrasza almost got mad, thinking this boy was happy to have gotten one over on her. His smile though held no malice, but pure joy. He was happy to not be known.

"I am Harry Potter, It's nice to meet you"

"Hello Harry Potter, I am Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, Queen of the Dragons. It is nice to meet you too"

Harry's jaw dropped open and he stared now. "Queen of the...Dra...Dragons?" He asked, more then a little surprised.

"Yes," she chuckled at the boys mental plight "I am the Red Dragon Aspect, Guardian of Life"

"But you look, normal-ish I mean not to sound mean your tall and have horns, but Dragons in my world are fire-breathing well...giant lizards."

The Queen threw her head back and laughed. That was the first time she had ever been called a lizard for sure!

"I understand your hesitation to believe I am a Dragon. But where we stand is not big enough for me to show my true form, but if you turn around you can see some of my kin."

The boy whipped around so fast she was surprised he kept his footing, although Itharius's steadying hand probably had something to do with that.

Harry stared at the variable legion of dragons that had been behind him the whole time. His verdant eyes seemed enraptured to Torastrasza, who was standing in her full Dragon form on the ledge protruding from the tower. She shook her head nervously causing the scales on her neck to clink together.

The black haired child's stare suddenly came to Itharius "Your a Dragon to, arn't you"

The false-high elf chuckled and nodded, "My name is Itharius, I am the Ambassador of the Green Dragonflight."

The child looked around wide eyed "Are all of you dragons?" he squeaked, sounding a little frightened.

Chromie, Kalec, and Nalice hesitantly nodded at him.

Itharius groaned, was the boy about to faint again. He looked like he was.

"Settle down Harry Potter, None of use will harm you if that is your fear, we stand on holy ground for us. Bloodshed is not allowed."

"No, no..I'm fine...Just the last time I was face to face with a dragon, it tried to set me on fire and swallow me whole..."

Kalec snorted "Maybe it was Nalice"

Nalice glared back "Maybe you should watch your mouth, little traitor"

Kalec tensed up, a fight was on coming.

The boy did something very, very, stupid but brave.

He ran over to Nalice and Kalec, and rapidly hugged each one then ran back to Itharius.

Both dumbfounded dragons stared incredulously at the child who was busy peeking from behind the High Elf. It was obvious Harry was grinning like a loon to.

"What was that!" Nalice demanded.

"A hug" came the muffled voice "I found that when people are going to fight if you do something randomly nice the steam goes away"

He was right to, neither Nalice or Kalec could bring themselves to murder one another after that.

Alexstrasza was very interested now. How many times had she tried and failed to stop the fight between those two and failed miserably. The child was special, and like any Dragon, it was in her nature to covet special objects. He should belong to her brood no doubt.

"Harry Potter do you have any idea how you came to this world?" Asked Chromie from below, well not that far below, Harry was still far to short for his age. Of course that was his aunt and uncles fault. Still he stepped out from behind the large man that had been hiding him.

"I remember...I was at my school. Where I come from I am very famous, and people are constantly following me or hounding me for stories, I hate being famous though, and no one would leave me alone. So one day I kind of..snapped..." Harry looked down "I just couldn't stop my magic, It just came out and did what it wanted. I know a hurt a lot of people too"

Alexstrasza was relieved to note the boy sounded extremely remorseful for that.

"They just wouldn't leave though" The soot covered one continued. Starting to sound agitated "Even after I hurt them and said stay away I had no peace." Itharius paced his pale hand on the boys shoulder as a grounding presence, Harry smiled at him for a moment before returning to Chromoru.

"So I hid away in a secret area of the school that only I could get to. In there was this huge statue, I thought it was of an old teacher but I read on it that it was an alter to a man named Aman'Thul or something like that."

All the Dragons looked surprised at the name. Especially Chromie who had her jaw hanging open.

"Ummm whats that look for" he asked the Bronze Dragon nervously.

"Lord Aman'Thul...I will explain...please..finish your story first" she said after a moment as she recomposed herself.

Harry nodded and went on with it "Well I became really interested with the statue once I found out it wasn't what I thought. At first I thought it was meant to be another Wizard, but as I discovered more, It was to a Titan! Or well, thats at least what they believed him to be back in the Teachers day. He was the leader of the Titans too, and he was the wisest of beings."

All the Dragons nodded at that. The High Father was defiantly the wisest of beings.

"So I umm, I was never very religious before I came to school. So I thought what the heck, I kind of well, started to worship Aman'Thul and suddenly I had a reason to do stuff, not to run away from fame, but a new dedication." He smiled kind-of, not one of the happy smiles, but one that spoke volumes of being uncomfortable. "I left gifts of candles, my texts books from years before, anything kind of related to knowledge and magic"

"Then I started to notice, the books I left were disappearing, and the candles that I always blew out before leaving had become nothing more then wax on the floor. At first I was afraid someone had found my alter, so I set traps to catch anyone sneaking down there. I never caught anyone."

"Still my books would be taken though, and when they were returned some had become blank or the words would have bleed together. I became convinced that Aman'Thul was real, or at least some being was posing as him and reading my stuff"

"Of course my friends, not that I should still call them that after what happened, noticed my sudden compulsion to buy books and how I disappeared for hours at a time. They followed me down to where they shouldn't have been able to go. I was to trusting of my traps. They found me lighting my candles and reading the books to the statue. They thought I had gone crazy, so they tried to stun me"

There was an equal growl of outrage the went around the tower.

"I heard the spell though and got out of the way before it hit. It was two on one with me as the one. I am a good fighter under normal circumstance, but being unarmed and facing my friends was not the best of terms" he sighed sadly "So, I let my magic out again. I figured if they wanted to attack me then they should have prepared to face it. Of course they hadn't and they were flung against the wall and knocked out, or dead, I really don't know."

"Suddenly the mouth of the statue opened and everything was white. I heard this voice, It was old and strange, but he sounded so wise...He asked me if I would like to be free of those who would do me harm."

Harry chuckled "I really thought I had died the way he said that"

"But I said yes anyways. Even if It was death it couldn't be worse then what I had been living through. As soon as I agreed I felt like I was on fire. I think I screamed but I'm not sure, but the burning went away and everything was warm. The voice told me that where he was sending me I should be immune to fire. I guess thats what he did, of course though when I wake up I'm in the middle of a frozen waste land..."

Once it became apparent that that was the end of the story Chromie's enraptured look was quickly hidden. She gave a soft cough "Ah well, I guess that means that It wasn't Nozdormu who sent you here." she grumbled something so soft no one could hear it then turned back to the boy "Aman'Thul is one of the creators of all worlds, ours, yours and all in between. He is the leader of all Titans, and is the one to give power to the leader of my kind of Dragons. The Bronze Dragonflight keepers of Time. He...he has never shown interest in a single person before, which is why It is hard to believe your story"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Maybe he's never taken and interest cause no one has ever worshiped him not hoping to get something? That seems to be the point of many religions"

Chromie had to admit the boy had a good point.

"So your not here because of the Bronze Dragons" came Nalice's voice "And the Titan sent you flying here in a ball of black fire, see! My claim is legitimate, he is here to be away from those who would harm him and who better to protect then the Black Dragonflight!"

"Ha!" Kalec laughed tersely "The Great-father was wise to send him here, he is a magical child. He is here to be safe with the Guardians of MAGIC, it is obvious"

The fight over Harry had started anew, only know the boy had some idea what the hell was going on.

Everyone was making claims on him now. Even the queen seemed to have gained some interest in him now that she had heard his speech. Harry was worried, back at Hogwarts Hagird had always told him that Dragons hoarded objects they found curious or special. Harry didn't want to be a treasure that these Dragons fought over.

They wouldn't stop though, nothing stopped them. Nalice started to spit out chunks of obsidian and magma as she raved on her claim of him. Itharius was growling and green acid was leaking from between his clenched jaws. Even Chromie was having to stop to cough up what looked like gobs of sand before retuning to her yelling.

Harry watched them all slightly horrified, but enraptured. They were fighting to have him, to protect him, who would be best for this, who was it meant to be. It was the first time he had every been fought over for something so...wonderful.

But still It was fighting, and dragons fighting over you is unnerving.

"QUIT IT" he finally yelled, catching all of their attention. "Your yelling and fighting is getting no where!"

There was an very deep silence as all of the Dragons stared at him. Harry stared to turn red from embarrassment. Okay, maybe yelling at the leaders of a bunch of dragons wasn't his brightest idea ever.

"I mean, why not, I dunno...let me choose instead of your fighting, I am unbiased from all of you as I've never even been to this world. So my choice wouldn't reflect any of your views right?"

The Queen looked at the boy for a moment. He was quite wise, he would make a very good Red Dragon indeed.

"How about" Harry continued now that they seemed intrigued "I spend some time with each of you alone, You can tell me all the good stuff about your people and show me some of the places you stay, it would be fair that way."

One after another each of the Ambassadors thought it over and agreed, it seemed a fair decision. Of course everyone of them just _knew _that Harry would join their Flight.

"I agree this is the fairest way." Alexstrasza said after getting confirmation from Krasus that he was willing to go along with this. "So Harry Potter who do you choose to go with first"

Suddenly pinned by many eyes it took a lot of will power to not run away, not that there was anywhere to go he saw no stairs.

"Uh...How about alphabetical order"

The Red Queen smirked.

"Of your kind"

The smirk was gone as quick as it had come.

Nalice cheered out loud.

Despite being last Alexstrasza sucked it up. Because she was last that would mean her impression would be the most remembered she told herself. This would give her the best advantage.

"That will do, It is only fair. Black, Blue, Bronze, Green, Red. This is acceptable to us all?"

Itharius wanted to yell no again. The thought of those eyes going with the corrupted Black Dragons nearly sent him into a tizzy. What could he do though, nothing thats what. So he forced himself to nod in acceptance.

"We are all in agreement then. How long shall we have Harry Potter?"

"Have? OH! You mean how long to stay together...Well...is a week reasonable?"

"That seems fine by us. We are immortal Harry Potter, You could have asked for years"

Three weeks! He wouldn't see those Emerald's for THREE WEEKS! On the flip though, he would have Harry Potter all to himself for one week. Not to mention that the boy had asked to visit places they inhabited, his swamp would defiantly count. Going home to his cave with the boy, what a wonderful vacation.

"Very well, Nalice. You may leave the Shrine as you wish with the boy, but know. If he doesn't come back something very bad will happen. Understood."

"Of course, I have no fear of returning him. I will be chosen in the end, obviously." she flipped her black hair over her shoulders before turning to Harry, her usual cruel face having melted away for a moment. "Come child. Lets get you clean up and properly clothed for this wretched weather"

Harry shivered as he was reminded of the bitter cold, and forced himself away from Itharius who had been siphoning body heat from. Quickly he caught up with the Black Dragon and without pause took her hand.

She looked down at connection between them both. Grinned and said nothing.

This child who fell from the sky in Black Fire would come to understand that the Black Dragonflight was the only one for him.

She would make sure.


	2. The Obsidian Dragonshrine

Harry sunk happily into a pool of water that was heated by boiling magma only three feet away. The water should have been scorching and unbearable, but the Boy-Who-Lived had a feeling he could swan dive into the magma and be just as happy, maybe not as clean though, and clean was defiantly the point of this little pit stop.

He was currently at the Obsidian Dragonshrine according to Nalice. A holy place for all Black Dragons. Where he was busy scrubbing off the thick coat of soot from his tan flesh. The women who brought him here was a few feet away conversing with a dour individual named Serinar. He appeared to be another Dragon and was the one in charge of the Shrine. Although how happy he was about this job was hard to tell.

Every now and then he could pick up what they were saying but he wasn't to interested to be honest, the warm water was holding most of his attention.

Nalice was having a little bit of trouble trying to explain how special the boy bathing at their holy shrine was to Serinar. The younger Dragon just seemed to get more confused as she explained how he had gotten to their world. Not that she blamed him, the story was pretty unbelievable.

"So, he fell from the sky covered in the Black Fire of Deathwing, after being betrayed by his friends and meeting with the High-Father. Nalice, can I just say this sounds like some story you would tell whelps to shut them up."

She growled at him softly, not in anger but exasperation. The female had a feeling this would be the general thought of her brothers and sisters. All she could hope for was that they would leave him alone out of sheer fear of her. Nalice might not be as strong as Lady Onyxia or Nefarian, but there was a reason she had been chosen to represent her Flight. Nalice was no weakling, and anyone who messed with Harry Potter would discover that fact head on.

"Unbelievable or not, he is here for protection. Tell any others of our brood that you come in contact with that a human, named Harry Potter, is not to be harmed under any circumstance understood little brother."

Serinar snorted at her, obviously displeased to be referred to as her little brother. Both of them had been alive since the War of the Ancients and being called young in any way was a slap to his ego. She was older though, if only by a few years.

"Very well Nalice, if your so dedicated to this I will inform any of our siblings that happen by." He sniffed in disdain.

"Very good" Nalice left him after that, Black Dragons where not ones to stay in each others company very long. Even mates tended to stay away from each other, unless it was mating season.

The Ambassador quickly went back to her charge, trying not to smile as the child cursed up a storm over a particularly hard spot of soot to reach.

She kneeled down and removed her gloves. The boy hadn't even noticed her arrival until she started to rubbed off the ash from his back.

Harry tensed as he felt a set of hands touch his back. Quickly his eyes snapped to see who it was. Oh thank goodness, It was only Nalice. She was just being nice and getting the spot on his back for him. Well, he hoped that was what she was doing, but he wasn't going to ask her to go away. He had seen her true form on the flight over here and it would be a cold day in hell before he willingly pissed her off.

Unlike the other Dragons Harry had seen at Wyrmrest, Nalice was absolutely gigantic. Her scales where the color of the deepest onyx that shimmered in the scant daylight. The tissue between her wings and spikes was a smokey gray color, as was the three horns on her head. Two of them twisted out so that they could be used for gouging. While the third was a shorter one in the middle of her snout.

Probably used for goring as well if Harry had to admit it.

Nalice had explained on the ride that most of her race was black and orange in color. The older you became though, the more your appearance would come to differ from the rest. It was used to show age and power among all Dragons.

With Nalice's help Harry was finally able to scrape the last bit of soot from his hair. He heaved a sigh of relief and looked at his current care-taker. "Thank you" he mumbled, slightly embarrassed that he had needed help to take a bath.

The Black Dragon chuckled at the boy and patted his head once. "No problem little one, Now wait here while I fetch you some proper clothes for this dreadful weather"

Harry nodded at her, not saying a word as she walked away. Not like he was he was going to be running anywhere in the buff.

Especially with Serinar eying him like that. What was with that look anyways.

He had to still the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the staring man/Dragon. It wasn't the first time he'd ever been stared at, but the dark, calculating look reminded him painfully of a certain snarky professor.

Nalice was only gone for a few moments though. Once she returned Harry was surprised at the sheer number of items she was holding. Had the woman raided a clothing store in the last five minutes?

"I was unsure of your size and preference. What type of armor does your people usually wear?"

Brilliant green eyes blinked in confusion "We, don't wear armor usually. At school I wear Wizard Robes and my uniform mostly."

The word _Robe _caught her attention. She dropped the pile to the blackened ground and started throwing object out. All of them seeming to be cloth, while she left the leather and chains alone.

"There we go. Just choose a robe from these and I'll fetch the other items you'll need" One by one Nalice held up each robe. Most where black with accents of other colors. Some even had chains and plating on them.

Nalice was nearing the end of the pile when Harry stopped her on one of the plainest of robes. It was black at the chest area with silver accents. At the bottom was a small area of crumpled darker

cloth but not much.

She raised an eyebrow at the child's choice but didn't question him "The Ironweave Robe it is then." the Black Dragon left the robe before the boy, gathered up the other objects she had brought then grabbed Serinar (despite his protests of being man-handled) and gave Harry some privacy to change.

After making sure the two had truly left Harry got out of the water and nearly froze at the temperature change. Holy frozen Hells not even the obscene amount of lava in this cave kept the frigid chill out completely. Quickly he snatch up the robe and wrestled to put it on. There was a lot of layers to it, making it not as simple as it had seemed.

Cursing up a storm he finally got his head through the top and was able to wiggle the rest of the clothing into place. Sticking his arms into the sleeves he was happy to note that they hung off his hands, making a protective barrier between his cooling digits and the air. The bottom of the robe just dragged along the ground, other wise though it was a nice fit. Even if it kind of looked like a dress now that he was wearing it.

Sadly, Harry had no shoes though, So the black stone floor (although warm) was hard to walk on due to the random pointed pebbles. Standing there was not an option in his brain of course, now that he was dressed he wanted to explore, or have Nalice explain more about this worlds Dragons. Which ever came first.

So carefully he started to walk deeper into the gaping cave. A sudden rush of heat drove away the remaining chill in his body.

Curious, the Boy-Who-Lived wandered over to his right. The direction the heat was emitting from.

He stopped on a ledge that overlooked a huge pool of lava, the molten rock leaked from in between cracks in the walls and gushed from larger openings. The bones of large bodies lay in the pool, seeming unaffected by the immense heat. There was a few boulders on the ledge, so Harry sat down behind one and draped his torso over it. Creating a fool-proof way of being able to study this new interest and not potentially fall in.

Of course that also meant he missed the sound of something flying behind him.

What he didn't miss was the sound of a pitiful wailing.

Harry looked behind, wary to discover what could have made that noise. Upon seeing the being Harry spun his whole body around and readied himself to flee should the need arise.

It was a tiny...Dragon? It looked kind of like a Dragon. With it's big green eyes and black scales then again, the Boy-Who-Lived had only seen one baby dragon in his life and Norbert was not like this realms Dragons.

"Umm hello?" He tried, the other Dragons could talk. So hopefully, if this was one so could it.

Instead the little creature did a loop in the air and wailed again, what was it trying to do?

"I'm sorry I don't get what your trying to do" Harry said in confusion.

The pitiful creature wailed sadly and landed on the ground. After a moment of silence Harry heard the poor things stomach rumble.

"OH! Your hungry is that it?"

The black scaled being snapped it's jaws and wailed again. Harry assumed that meant yes.

"Well, I don't have any food myself. Is there none in this cave?"

This time the reaction was a pitiful whine and a hiss, he thought that might mean no.

"None huh, well...If I'm right your a baby Dragon so you need meat. This cave seems pretty devoid of life to...So the only place would be out on that waste." Harry stood up and leaned down to the little creature. "I'm sure out there we could rustle you up something to eat!"

A much more cheerful noise escaped the baby as it flung it's self into Harry's arms gratefully.

For a moment Harry was afraid he would make Nalice mad if he just suddenly disappeared. Surely it wouldn't take to long though, all they would have to do was go to the front of the shrine and get one of those huge condors for the little one then come straight back.

Holding the baby Dragon that was still cuddling with him Harry warily walked back towards where his 'bath' had been taken. It was close to the opening of the cave so using that as a point of reference he shouldn't get lost...hopefully.

Once outside Harry became very aware that it was FREEZING! This was absolutely horrible weather!

It took a moment for him to even get slightly used to the weather, but he couldn't waste much time on that. This would have to be swift so that no-one would be upset at his absence.

Holding the little Dragon tight Harry started to sprint down the makeshift path of hardened lava, no doubt tearing up his feet. It didn't matter much though, he had always healed very fast. A couple of scratches was nothing.

Outside the main entrance there was a few scattered trees and one soon to be unfortunate Condor.

The little Dragon started to struggle, but Harry kept a tight hold on the baby.

"Be still! if the bird is frightened then your food will fly away" he hissed "Now I will release you in a moment, do not make a move understood"

The reptilian creature had stilled, and when Harry's arms loosed it floated softly in front of him as asked.

"Very good, now lets see if what I think happened, did" he chuckled and eyed the bird for a moment. It was pretty far away. He had a good feeling about this though.

"Stay" he ordered to the baby. Then he was running into the bone chilling snow bare foot. It didn't burn as bad as he figured it would. Yes it was colder then anything he'd ever experienced in his life. It didn't bother him that bad though.

The Condor squawked in outrage as Harry lent down and chunked a piece of obsidian at it's head. This attack caused the bird to suddenly launch from it's perch and dive bomb towards the mortal boy.

'Perfect' Harry mentally purred. He stood very still for a moment letting the bird get closer. Then he opened his mouth wide like he was going to scream.

What came out though was not his voice but a powerful stream of black fire. The bird didn't even have enough time to register it was flying head long into it's death before it was laying still on the ground, the ice around the body melting on contact.

Harry gave a soft cheer. When he had be made immune to fire, he had felt the burn all the way to his very lungs. When he had screamed in pain the boy had been sure he saw flames spew from his mouth. It was nice to know he was correct. Aman'Thul had made him so immune to fire he could safely use it as a weapon.

He snatched up the his prize and went back to the little one, they were still flapping right where Harry had asked it to stay. What a good baby.

"Well done, here is your reward for listening" He dropped the cooked bird on the ground and chuckled as it was savagely attacked. It felt nice to be useful, even if it was only roasting a bird mid-flight.

–

Nalice had returned to where she left Harry a few minutes after he left with the hungry Dragon.

When she arrived and found him missing the Black Dragon had the closest thing any of her race could have to a panic attack. Instantly she dropped all the clothing she was holding and gave a soundless screech of horror.

She was just about to start scouring the cave when she heard the sound of those pesky Condors. This one defiantly sounded enraged for some reason.

Fearing the worst she ran out of the cave, in the distance she could make out the robe she had just given the boy. He was outside, and about to be gored by talons.

She opened her mouth in preparation to spit out a wave of magma at the carnivorous bird. Only for her jaw to go slack at the sight before her.

Black Fire poured from this mortal child. It killed the bird on contact, probably boiling out every liquid in the body to.

To shocked to do anything, Nalice watched as the boy dropped the carcass in front of a whelpling. The tiny Dragon tearing into it's meal happily.

Suddenly she found herself drowning In those eyes as they noticed her presence. He looked a little scared. Not only that though, there was a look of power. The boy understood that what he had done was very strong.

She quickly closed her mouth and started to walk forward.

Harry looked worriedly at Nalice, he really hadn't wanted any of the Dragons to see him do that,

now she no doubt felt that she had claim on him even more. What a bother...

"I would hurry eating, Nalice is coming" he warned the baby.

The frenzy of eating speed up minorly. Not that there was much left to eat. As soon as the bird had hit the ground it had been torn to shreds.

Done eating the Black Whelp floated contently into Harry's arms for a good nap.

Nalice reached them quickly, if Harry hadn't been watching her the whole time he would have sworn she'd run. He had though, and the Black Dragon had just walked _very _fast.

"You didn't say you could breath Black Fire" her tone of voice was accusing. Harry tried not to bristle up at it, a tough chore indeed. Then again all he had to do was remind himself how big Nalice was in her true form.

Yeah, much easier.

"I didn't know either" Harry replied, only half honest. Here's to hoping Dragons couldn't use legitimus.

Nalice looked confused, but her eyes hardened over in thought. For a good two minutes the Boy-Who-Lived was absolutely sure she was reading his mind.

Then Harry felt her ruffle his hair with a look of pure victory. It was worse then her being able to read minds! Nalice felt she was assured victory now. How troubling.

"Well, this is good then. You have a form of personal protection. But lets get back inside. I have the rest of the cloths you'll need. Then we can head to Lady Onyxia, I'm sure she will be more then happy to meet you."

Something about that sounded threatening.

Harry nodded hesitantly, and started to head back inside. Still holding the little one in his arms.

"Why do you have a whelpling?" asked Serinar as soon as they meet back up with the dour man.

"I don't know, They were hungry so I feed 'em" was the boys response. Not like there was much more to say.

Serinar sniffed with obvious disdain at the baby "You should have just let it die" he said coldly.

Harry's jaw dropped open at the brutal cruelty that had just been spoken. Let a child die?

"Wha...what? How can you say that! Isn't this a baby Dragon!"

Rolling his eyes at the mortal boys over-dramatics, Serinar answered "Yes, it's a Dragon. But obviously if it's here then the mother is dead, so no one will be taking care of it. All you've done is prolong it's life till it dies later of starvation."

Harry couldn't stop the growl of outrage that slipped from between is lips. "Why don't YOU care for this one then."

The glare that was leveled on the mortal boy usually would have caused any other to flee. Harry was not any other though, he had seen much worse then that pitiful attempt at glaring.

"I am not going to look after some pathetic little weakling. If it can't figure out how to survive then it doesn't deserve to."

Harry felt his eyes narrow and his lungs start to warm. It was taking a lot of control to not blast the man. Not like it would harm him probably, The Black Dragon was more then likely immune to fire.

But that didn't mean that something else couldn't hurt him. Surely there was something Harry could do.

Nalice wanted to get involved and tell Serinar to shove off, but if Harry couldn't stand up for himself against her people then even if it was fated he belonged to her Flight, there would be no acceptance of him.

Brain working in overdrive, Harry tried to think of everything he could possibly do to hurt/intimidate this sick bastard. The hardest part being how to get around the fire breathing the other had.

It came to him in a sudden flash of inspiration, they were in a cave surrounded by rock and earth. Unless Serinar's fire was hot enough to melt it Harry had found his weapon. How to go about using it though, not like he had his wand on him.

Harry moved his feet slightly and noticed for the first time how _warm_ the earth in here was. It hummed with heat, like it had blood. It seemed almost alive.

Surveying the area the Boy-Who-Lived felt a small smirk form on his face, This worlds magic resided not so much in the individual, but in the objects. The key was in figuring out how to manipulate it.

"Is to so below you to care for your kin" Harry hissed, daring the man to say yes. '_Do it_' he mentally willed '_give me a reason to attack'_

And boy did he.

"That little wretch will be nothing more then a liability to me. Having to raise a child is never worth it. No Dragon would willingly put up with those beasts."

With a feral hiss, more then likely a curse in Parsletongue. Harry took a step back looking as if he was retreating. The reality though, he was looking for a better spot. Where he stood was alive, but the lines of warmth told him that there was a fitter location just a few inches away.

Nalice sighed, the boy was giving up? How sad.

'_Bingo_' Harry gave a soft chuckle as his foot connected with a spot that thrummed with power. Gently he gripped the sleeping baby tighter before turning to face Serinar.

"I see" A face consuming grin broke over Harry's face, this would be more then amusing. "Tell me. Do you like the dark?"

"The dark?" Serinar repeated confused, was this child threatening him in some odd way?

"Oh you do? Good..." Harry laughed darkly.

Picking up his right foot he slammed it down on the spot.

The reaction was instant, the whole cave started to shake violently, stalagmites and stalactites began to crumble and the magma pool started to create waves.

From the walls, sharp pointed stones jetted out suddenly. Nearly goring both Nalice and Serinar, of course most of the attack was around Serinar.

"You like the dark right! Then enjoy this!" He repeated the same action as before, only now splits started to form in the floor, all of them rushing under the Black Dragon's feet. They opened up suddenly, like a beast's mouth eagerly devouring it's meal. Serinar fell into the darkness.

And Harry laughed at him.

"Is it worth putting up with a child now!"

With amber eyes full of fear Serinar clung to the side of one of the ravines. He stared at Harry pleadingly. No Black Dragon ever willingly went to their death. Begging was better. At least once you were done begging you could kill the person.

"Yes, yes!"

"You will care for this child, KINDLY? Teach them, feed them?"

"Yes, whatever you want!"

Harry stepped off the power point and the cave stopped shaking.

"Crawl out of there so I can fix the floor." he sneered, there was a mind numbing want in him to murder this prick. He couldn't do it though, Harry never liked the thought of death.

Serinar did as told, now that he was sure death wasn't coming he leveled a glare at the impudent boy. How DARE he almost kill him!

Nalice also stared at her ward, with the same look as before. Not only did he use the Black Fire of Deathwing. He could also manipulate the earth? What else could this boy possible do?

Harry swept his unprotected foot over the spot. More of a soothing motion then the harsh pounding of before. Feeling the change, the earth seamlessly mended it's self back to one solid mass. Even the pointed rocks receded back now that they were not needed. The cave looked as it had before.

Getting back to his feet, the Black Dragon nearly set the little mortal boy on fire. The only reason he didn't was because of Nalice's warning glare.

One day though, he would kill the puny little wretch.

Harry rolled his eyes. It was to much to hope the Dragon would have been to frightened to be homicidal.

"So are you going to fulfill our agreement? Or as soon as I leave are you going to stop"

Serinar bared his teeth at the boy and said nothing. He was not bound to any agreement.

"I knew it" Harry sighed "Nalice how replaceable is he?"

"He's not. No one would willingly watch this place." she said emotionlessly. If the boy wanted to kill all the power to him. A death would just boost his standing higher truthfully.

"Damn" he cursed, feeling jipped. Of course the guy wasn't replaceable...not that Harry would have killed him. Really! He wouldn't!

"How long can Dragons go without eating?" He asked instead. Holding the little whelp like he was worried about it.

"Oh well for a whelp a couple of weeks, maybe four or five. A dragon of my age could go for years."

"Wow, thats cool!" Harry said with an interested smile. He shifted his weight slightly to the side. "I didn't think you could go for that long"

"Trust me, it's not pleasant in the least" Nalice chuckled. Her sharp eyes had noticed the movement of the boy but she didn't comment on it.

Harry nodded "Yeah, it sounds horrible" his foot swiftly found the power spot once more. "Perfect for someone who would make a child starve"

Serinar never even got a chance to scream.

Harry slammed his foot down again. Only this time instead of an earthquake, the earth rose up and wrapped around the man like a snake. Around his legs, his hands, his face. All that was see able of the man was his mouth and nose. The mouth was angled away from the earth too, so that no matter how large a blast Serinar made. He would never be able to melt the stone holding him.

"Well done Harry Potter, a torturous way to end."

"I don't plan on letting him die. Just suffer like he wants this little one to"

Nalice sighed, Harry was obviously kind hearted. To bad, he could be very feared if used correctly.

Actually, depending on how powerful this child was...She could take him as her consort and skyrocket to beyond the power of both Onyxia and Nefarian...Then all she would have to do was cripple Deathwings return and she could rule the Black Dragonflight as queen!

Harry was becoming very worried at the sadistic smile that Nalice was aiming at him. It was filled with secrets and fangs. The Boy-Who-Lived wasn't fond of either.

"Ummm sorry about that," Harry said a little louder then necessary. "Didn't you mention other clothes for me?"

Nalice shook herself out of the lovely day-dreams she was having. Right! plans of domination would have to wait. The boy had to be taken care of first. Once he had chosen to join her flight, then the planning could begin.

"Of course Harry Potter. Forgive me I was thinking. Lets get you some more cover"

It took a few minutes to get all of the new clothes on. It turns out that the robe he pick was part of a whole set of armor...

He was glad the sleeves were to long now, as the gloves Nalice gave him were fingerless. The shoes thankfully kept out the cold. Then to top it all off there was a hood that covered most of Harry's face.

No, really. It completely blocked his eyes. If the Boy-Who-Lived had to look up he was screwed.

"What are you putting on my shoulders?"

Nalice rolled her eyes "ShoulderPADS"

"Why?" As far as Harry could tell they served no purpose besides being ornamental and annoying.

"They, like the rest of your clothing, are magical. It will offer better protection and increase your power."

Oh well, that makes sense.

The baby Dragon had finally awoken from their nap, apparently Dragons could sleep through an earthquake and be none the wiser to it.

Harry chuckled as the whelpling flew around his body inspecting the new clothes

"They're fancy aren't they" the Boy-Who-Lived said as the baby started pulling in his hood. It made a little yelp, Harry believed in agreement, and finally left the cloth alone.

"What do you plan to do with that whelp anyways?" Nalice asked interested. Not really in the fate of her kin, but in how Harry would go about his new dilemma.

Biting his lip, the black haired boy started to think. If he let Serinar out then no doubt he would try to kick the boy's ass and probably kill the baby outright. If he left the little Dragon alone it would starve. What to do...

"Is there no one who will take care of them?" he finally asked.

Nalice was tempted to say no, but she didn't. For some odd reason, lying to this boy seemed a bad idea. "Lady Onyxia is a brood-mother, if you ask kindly she may. Of course you'd probably have to give her some kind of treasure in exchange. She doesn't...how do you say...enjoy her job that much"

Harry nodded, looking kind of confused "What would I have to give her?"

"Well" Nalice said with a thoughtful look "She likes weapons and armor...but only of the highest quality...She was never that big into jewels or gold...Oh the skulls of a few Alliance members is usually a good present."

"I don't have any of that though! Is there nothing else?"

The Black Dragon was about to say no, really Onyxia was a very picky Dragon. Then again...She always seemed to want guards...

"If you could convince Emberstrife that your little broodling could one day be her guard, he might see to it that Lady Onyxia takes him in"

"Oh! It's a boy Dragon? How can you tell?" Harry looked perplexed. At least he knew the gender now though, referring to the baby as 'it' and 'they' in his mind was annoying.

"Easily, The bottom teeth on males is longer then the top, opposite on girls."

Harry nodded in understanding. That was handy information to have, now he wouldn't have to guess every time he ran into a new Dragon.

"Does he have a name?" the emerald-eyed wizard asked, patting the newly discovered boy on his snout.

Nalice shrugged, and started going towards the exit of the cave "I doubt it. Serinar wasn't lying when he said the mother was dead. If she had eggs in her when she died then the lava would have done the same job as her belly. Kept the eggs warm until they hatched. Your whelp was just smart enough to get out of the lava before he choked."

"So, no name...Could...Could I give him one? Or is there some reason I shouldn't?"

Nalice stopped walking suddenly. Which caused Harry to run into her back. She whipped around and stared at her strange ward. "What name would you possibley give that whelp?"

Shocked for a moment Harry just stared at her, his beautiful eyes wide.

Suddenly Nalice understood why Itharius had not been able to look away. There was this power within them, a demanding unconditional power. It ordered obedience to their owner. She found it hard to deny the siren song.

"I was thinking Esurion. It means 'to hunger' or 'desire' in Latin. Thats a language from my word."

Shaking her head to get rid of the sinking feeling of her mind being enthralled Nalice just nodded after a moment "Sounds fine, whatever you want Harry Potter" the Black Dragon mumbled. Hastily staring to walk out of the cave.

Harry smiled brightly at Nalice's back, he held his arms out at the baby boy landed in them happily. "So, what do you think of the name Esurion? Like it?"


	3. Dustwallow Marsh

A Quick Note: I would like to thank all who reviewed the first two chapters! If I could do it, I would hug you all!

Oh, and cause I forgot to do this before. I do not own Harry Potter or World Of Warcraft. Both of these wonderful creations belong to their respective people.

* * *

Now on with Chromatic!

-_Day 2 with Nalice-_

Flying on a Dragon was unlike anything Harry had ever experienced.

The feeling of wind as it rushed by in cold streams, of going so high it became hard to breath, the exhilarating feeling of Nalice suddenly diving to pick up speed. All things he had felt on his broom, but never to the degree that riding with the Black Dragon created. The Boy-Who-Lived would have thrown his arms up in delight if it wouldn't dislodge him from his precarious perch, or drop Esurion into the seemingly endless ocean.

The baby Dragon was not to keen on being dropped either. Since the beginning of the flight Harry had been unable to pry the little boy off his robes.

"_Tell the whelp to stop moving around or I WILL make him drop._" came Nalice's voice, well not her voice. Apparently when a Dragon was in their true form they could choose to speak with an individual mentally, or speak aloud to address all. Obviously it was easier to speak directly to Harry while flying.

The only downside was that Harry didn't think it worked in reverse. So instead of trying to scream over the rushing winds he got to work getting Esurion to settle down. Not an easy task. The poor baby was shaking like he'd run into a room filled with Dementors.

"Esurion, you have got to be still. Your making it worse by fidgeting. I won't let you go, your fine." Harry said comfortingly, wrapping his cloth covered arms a little tighter around the baby. The shaking died down a little, hopefully enough to please Nalice. The emerald-eyed boy had a good feeling that he wouldn't get much better results.

Nalice would have rolled her eyes if her current body would let her. The little brat her ward insisting caring for was staring to grate on her nerves. Very few Dragons were willing to care for children. After living for thousands of years the novelty of it wore off. Now only two or three Brood-Mothers and Protectors (Males who preferred to care for eggs) lived. Lady Onyxia and Sartharion were the only that came to mind for her Flight.

The only thing that made her feel any better was knowing that _ALL_ of the Blue Dragonflight's eggs producers were dead. Yes, that was such a wonderful thought. Nalice might even be able to stomach the baby for a few more hours if she kept up those memories.

Oh, what she wouldn't give to have had the pleasure of killing Haleh herself. The last of Malygos' consorts. The Blue Dragon had been tricky to find. Hiding out in Winterspring for all those years. They had known of the Broods location for a long time, never though had the reclusive female come out of whatever magical hole she had been in. It wasn't until the death of her mate that in grief she had been spotted flying around. Wailing brokenly and freezing anything in her path.

Sadly the honor had gone to Onyxia herself. The Brood-Mother was frequently seen flying all over Kalimdor, and obviously it was to hard to resist quickly taking out the grieving Blue. For weeks the head of Haleh had been stuck to one of her cave's spikes as decoration. While the body was left to rot on the frozen lake Kel'Theril.

Enough envying though, she was quickly approaching land.

She quickly hung a sharp left, causing both Harry and Esurion to screech in surprise and to cling even harder to her back-spines. She snorted at them, really! They acted like she was willing to let Harry fall!

"_Ease up on the clinging_" Nalice sent the mortal boy.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Harry screamed, looking just as fearful now as Esurion. Every other time the Black Dragon had been about to pull a stunt like that she had warned him in advance! The sudden jerk to the left had nearly caused him to fall off.

"_We are nearing the main-land of Kalimdor, I must be careful to stay away from the shore. There are many who would try to shoot me out of the sky" _

Harry's anger dissipated at her explanation. It was a sound reason, but why did people want to shoot her out of the sky? Harry wasn't even aware that this world had any other inhabitants then Dragons and the odd animals he'd seen in Northrend.

Oh, and the huge Loch-ness looking thing that had been floating in the middle of the ocean.

He would have asked, but the volume he had to scream at for her to hear made his throat throb. It was just one more question to pen onto his list of _'Things to ask Nalice now that she can hear'_ which was growing to a substantial size.

"_It will only take another hour from where we are. Once past the Echo Isles I can make a straight line for our destination."_ She continued to speak with him. Even though he had no idea where the Echo Isles were. Harry was just happy to know they would be arriving soon. He was getting pretty hungry, and the chance to stretch his legs would be nice.

He couldn't complain about the scenery though. It was amazing to watch the shores shift and change before his eyes. From cold and frigid, with large chunks of ice floating freely in the sea, to a fall like cost. If he squinted he could make out trees and odd ruins in the distance.

On the beach was a bunch of strange looking creatures. Snake like people who pointed and hissed violently at Nalice as she passed. Obviously they were not to friendly.

"_Those are Naga. A race of beings that usually reside in the ocean. At one time they lived above land as normal Elves. Through their own love of magic and their corrupted queen though, they have become the beings you see now." _If it was possible to mentally snort, the Black Dragon did it "_a fitting end indeed"_

Unable to reply to her, Harry just watched the angry Naga intently. Judging from the fact that they had armor and weapons. Not to mention what looked like huts. They were pretty intelligent. Or smart enough to steal things, either way though. The snake-people looked pretty dangerous.

Nalice had to take extra precaution to avoid being spotted by the Blue Dragonkin in the area. No doubt they would instantly alert Azuregos of her presence. Which would probably lead to quite a fearsome battle between them. She might be able to best him at any other time. With the boy on her back though. No, it was best to avoid any conflicts for now. One day she could come back and thrash the Blue fool around if she felt like it. Maybe even give his head as a present to her new consort.

She banked, softly this time, and went further out over the water. Future present or not, she planned to be out of sight.

Harry made a small sound of disappointment. He had been interested in the area! Why did Nalice go so far out? Oh, well...not like he could ask. Maybe he could talk her into sight-seeing after visiting with, Lady Onyxia. Who ever she was.

Probably another Dragon like Nalice. Maybe even the queen of the Black Flight.

Harry started to wonder if Dragons went off a Matriarchy. That could either be good or bad if it held to be so.

After leaving Azshara intact and whole, Nalice eased back a little closer to shore. Not much mind you. Azuregos might have posed one problem. The Horde's main capital of Orgrimmar could be just as problematic if given the chance. The fool Thrall held a distinct dislike of her Brood.

Thankfully by staying high and along the coast they passed without much notice. Two or Three Trolls had spotted them. The look of absolute terror had been amusing at least.

"_We are approaching the Echo Isles, keep your eyes open." _She cautioned kinda pointlessly. The boy didn't know what to look out for. He didn't know that the danger wasn't on the isles, but on the surrounding mountains and Goblin run area. Still it was something for him to do instead of clinging to the whelp and stare absent-minded into the sea.

With a mighty flap of her great black and gray wings, Nalice but on an extra bust of speed to pass Ratchet before those stupid little green appetizers could pull out those rocket launchers they seemed so fond of.

Passing the bay was not the least of her problems apparently, since the last time coming through here a large battalion of ship had become posted along the route she was taking.

And if you thought getting past rockets was annoying enough. Try cannon balls...

Harry Screeched, along with Esurion, as one of the metal rounds went whizzing past. Those pirates were either very stupid or brave to physically attack a Dragon.

Nalice was not going to have any of this either. How DARE those mortal pests endanger the boy. Well, she would have to teach them a lesson then!

_ "_DIE YOU WORTHLESS PESTS!" she roared, unhooking her jaw she let hot magma and fire bellow out. The heat instantly engulfed anything it touched. Wood, cloth, flesh. It all burned eventually.

Harry thought he was going to be sick, in a fascinated '_oh wow that was really effective_' way. She had just murdered a couple hundred men with one fail swoop. It was both disgusting and amazing to watch.

Nalice continued on with her journey. Feeling much better now. She had been itching to set something on fire since leaving Wyrmrest. Killing the Pirates had done wonders for her mood. She might even be able to stomach Onyxia's horde of children now.

The Boy-Who-Lived, closed his eyes sadly. He didn't know how he should feel about what Nalice had done. They had attacked first, seeming without cause. Still did every single one deserve to be consumed in fire? To die so suddenly? What she had done seemed innately wrong to his strong sense of good. He would with-hold judgment on it though, perhaps she had other reasons then what had been apparent to murder so many.

Esurion noticed his dismay, affectionately the baby reached out with his tongue and licked the boy on his cheek.

Harry chuckled despite his sadness and smiled at the rescued Dragon. Nalice and Serinar both seemed slightly cruel. Surely though not everyone could be like those two. Lady Onyxia had to be nice! Or at least he hoped so...

The rest of the flight was thankfully uneventful. The dark swamp came into vision close to twilight. Giving Harry's stomach a sharp reminder it had been a long time since it had last been filled.

The three came in from behind a sheer rock-face. If they hadn't been flying there would be no way to have come over.

Nalice landed in the swamp, unhurriedly. Harry noticed with some worry that for a certain radius all of the vegetation had been burned down. Leaving nothing but the cold soggy ground and the odd stone around.

Harry nearly fell off the Great Dragon as he spotted something wandering the area.

It looked like a Dragon, kind of, The bottom half was exactly what you would think it should be. The top half though? It looked like a scale covered women! Like a dragon version of the Centaurs from Hogwarts. Except, this women...did not look to friendly...If the glare she had leveled at him was any indication.

If It hadn't been, then the nicely aimed pyroblast defiantly was.

Instincts quickly kicking in, Harry rolled off Nalice (still holding Esurion) and crouched on the murky ground.

The fire ball uselessly hit the Dragon's neck. Doing no more damage then making the spot warm for a second.

Nalice's large head swung around. Her gray horns seeming to reflect what little light was left. Her large amber eyes narrowed at the little Dragonkin behind her.

Suddenly she noticed that her ward was gone from her back!

Looking frantically around her feet she was relieved to spy him ducked behind her front foot. His enchanting eyes glaring daggers at the Mage-Dragon.

Harry looked up at Nalice's face when she turned to him. He debated saying anything about the mage, but decided against it. He didn't want another being to die today. Even if she might deserve it.

After all, he'd spared Draco and the ferret had defiantly deserved it.

"So...where is Lady Onyxia?" Harry asked trying to distract himself from the still glaring mage.

Nalice started to rapidly shrink, her horns disappearing first quickly followed by the wings and tail. Everything melted away until the Black Dragon's human form had returned.

"In her cave, but were not going directly to her. First were going to see if we can get your whelp 'adopted'. "

Harry nodded happily, he had almost forgot about their plan to let Onyxia raise Esurion!

They trekked through the barren swamp-land without words for a time. Harry stuck very close to Nalice the whole way. He might not have been afraid of condors. The giant Crocodiles and Spiders were a totally different story.

Not only that though, the whole area was inhabited by those centaur Dragon-things. Only now there was an abundance of both male, who seemed more warrior oriented, and the mage-women. Neither gender was to fond of Harry either way.

"Ah, I see you've noticed Onyxia's little Dragonspawn." Nalice said "they are mortals who have served the Black Dragonflight since the beginning of humanity. Those who did well with their duties were rewarded by one of the Dragons. We transformed them into humanoid versions of our flight. Now they serve immortally along-side us."

Harry's jaw opened slightly in awe "So...I'll become one of them when I pick a Dragon?"

Nalice snorted, as if she would let her future mate become a weak little fake-Dragon "I would say no. Dragons can do anything we want with our powers. Grant immortality, topple mountains. Making one person into a true Dragon should not be that hard. Before Nefarian died he was even experimenting on how to mix mortals and Dragonspawn together."

"Who was Nefarian?"

A cruel laugh escaped the Black Dragon's mouth as they continued to trudge. Emberstrife's cave was quickly approaching.

"Nefarian...Oh that idiot...He was the first son of our aspect Neltharion. Which do not call him by that name, if you are to speak of him say Deathwing. He attempted to rule the whole flight when his father went into hiding. The fool was killed by the Alliance swiftly. It was his own fault to so don't make that face."

Nalice looked at Harry with a small grin "You should be glad he's dead too! Otherwise you wouldn't have that nice set of clothes. Almost all of those items belonged to Nefarian's lackeys. After they took them from some less lucky adventures of course."

Horrified Harry looked at the robes. He was wearing the armor of a bunch of people who had been killed? Oh dear Merlin he was going to be sick.

Noticing how her ward was starting to turn a sick shade of green Nalice decided it was time to change topics unless she felt like watching him hurl, which she didn't...

"So...what do you plan on telling Emberstrife?"

Pushing his disgust back, the Boy-Who-Lived hugged his little Dragon close. "I don't know, is there something I should say?"

"Well no, you could just do the thing you did to Serinar to Emberstrife. It would probably work." she wished Harry would do that again, it had been funny as hell. Not to mention it gave her ample reason to pick him as her consort, and the more Black Drakes and Dragons that feared Harry's earth abilities the higher Nalice's own renown would grow.

"I would rather not...Serinar was a prick, besides threatening people isn't my style."

Okay...that mentality would have to go soon...Harry's niceness was starting to grate her nerves.

"Well then I'm not sure what to tell you." maybe she should just let the poor boy fumble around Emberstrife for a few minutes before calling in a favor or two from him. Not that she was to keen on wasting a precious debt on a baby...Harry's favor was necessary though, and would pay off in the future.

When they entered the cave Harry was surprised at how...plain...Emberstrife was. He was just a small (compared to Nalice) Dragon with tiny horns,and black and orange scales. His eyes though caught the boy's attention. They had a milky film covering them. This dragon was almost blind!

"Emberstrife!" called Nalice "I have come to visit Lady Onyxia, I would also like to introduce Harry Potter, do not eat him."

Oh, that last part made the Wizard feel real safe.

"Nalice? Oh its you, what do I owe this..._lovely._...visit" the Drake's voice was low and gravely, it was obvious he was very old. Not as old a Nalice, but defiantly way beyond Harry's time.

"My ward here would like to ask a favor of you I believe." she pushed Harry up closer to the half-blind Black Drake. Nearly causing him to trip and land on Esurion. The baby had taken to getting as close to Harry as physically possible without crawling into the boys skin, and the closer they got to Emberstrife the more he struggled to get closer.

For a few minutes Harry tried to get his voice to work. Fighting with Serinar hadn't been that intimidating, he had fought plenty of adults in his life. Even if he had just been pretending to be a human that had made a deference. The Boy-Who-Lived was a little more nervous to piss of this Drake.

The Drake landed after a moment. Yes he was much smaller compared to Nalice, he was probably still pretty deadly though.

"Your smell is confusing, I smell magic and humans...but also a living whelp. What are you?" Emberstrife's head was very close to Harry now, those milky eyes mostly unseeing but his nostrils flared every few seconds.

Harry nearly choked on the sulfur and brimstone like scent of the Black Drake. Nalice merely smelled like burning wood and magma. His smell was a little harder to become accustomed to.

"I...I'm a Huma..." Harry lost his voice again as Emberstrife's head suddenly nudged his shoulder. The Drake had gotten very close. Way more then Harry was comfortable with. The smell was nearly over-powering.

"I know you are Human. You smell off though. Magic, fire, earth, and whelps. The oddest combination of scents I have ever come across"

Nalice was about to break Emberstrife's skinny neck. If that little bastard touched her future consort again she would have to do something...drastic.

"I..I just came here to see if you would...talk Lady Onyxia into adopting this baby Dragon." Harry gently pried Esurion off him and held him out a little ways.

The whelpling shivered and keened in fear. Harry felt really bad, but what else could he do. Not like the Drake could see the baby while it was clutched so close.

"You want the Lady to raise your whelp?" If it was possible for Dragon's to look confused then Emberstrife was defiantly doing it.

"Yes! Wait I mean...He's not MY whelp. His mother is dead, I just feed and named him, he still needs someone to raise him." Harry was getting flustered, and nauseous from the sulfur smell.

Snorting, the Drake pulled away "I care little for who gave birth to your whelp. By the laws of our kin a whelpling may only claim its parent by who named them. That broodling will always be yours, even if you give it to my Lady."

Harry turned to Nalice, bug-eyed "You didn't tell me that!" he squeaked accusingly. If that combination was possible.

The female shrugged. "You wanted to do it. Why stop you?" besides, it gave ample reason for the far to kind-hearted boy to pick her Flight to return to. He had an obligation now. Also she had kind of been trying to ignore his trap-eyes. As she had fondly started calling them.

Emberstrife stretched his wings out for a moment before retracting them onto his back. His film covered eyes came to Harry once more. "Hmmm, I wish to speak with your little human for a moment Nalice, would you be so kind as to wait outside."

Both outraged and affronted by the request Nalice almost did break the Drakes neck. How DARE he ask her to leave.

"I can sense you aren't to keen on doing as I requested, must I remind you that I may owe you some debt but I have enough dirt on you to last a few millenniums." He threw this comment around like it was nothing. If he had been in a humanoid form, Harry had a good feeling he would have been inspecting his fingernails.

Hissing violently Nalice stormed out of the cave. Her heavy steps creating small cracks.

Harry almost offered to fix the damage she had made but refrained. It didn't seem to be the smartest move, and if he had to protect himself best to have the advantage.

"Is she gone?"

The Boy-Who-Lived nodded, but then answered verbally when he remembered the Drake probably couldn't see it.

"Good, she has no reason to ever come to my cave...Any way Human. You have a little dilemma on your hands. A dilemma I am willing to help you with." there was a raspy chuckle "not out of kindness mind you. If you had come alone I would have eaten you for what your kin has done to me. No, I will help to spite Nalice."

Harry blinked in shock. Was no one in this Flight nice at all! Merlin, It was like dealing with a horrible combination of Death Eaters and Slytherins.

"What do you mean 'done to you'? And why do you hate Nalice so much?"

"Your little Alliance came here, they used a magical orb to force me into reforging some twice damned ring. The magic ripped from me my eyesight! I have become all but useless now...As for Nalice, if I told you every horrible thing she has ever done we will be here until Deathwing's return." Harry had a good feeling he was being sneered at.

"What is the name of your whelp?"

Harry blinked at the rapid change of conversation, but answered anyways "Esurion"

Emberstrife was taken aback. That was a very fine name. Not like most given now-a-days. Singe, Flamegor, there was no originality.

"Heh, I assume Nalice didn't name him then. Well picked mortal, that is a strong name that will herald nicely the return of our patron. Do not worry either, I will see that he is raised by another Dragon. Not Lady Onyxia though. She has made her whereabouts to well know. It is inevitable she will be slain. I will send your Esurion to my sister. She is young and not yet sick of children."

The Drake shook his long neck and groaned as a long string of pops could be heard.

" I'm sure you will want to see him so should you ever return call out to me with your whelps name. If you are alone I will tell her location."

Harry gaped at him "Your...not afraid I will attack your sister?"

"No, besides if you do she will slay the whelp first." he seemed uncaring. "You must understand that no matter what fond dream you seem to have of the Black Dragons. We are the Aspect of _Death_ now, cruelty and pain are our tools. Nalice has been catering to your little goody-good feelings to gain something. Whatever it is I don't know, or care. If you slay my sister it won't affect me in the slightest."

They...they were all like this? All of them were cruel and heartless? Even Nalice, who had seemed almost kind-of tolerable was just fronting to gain something from him?

"Why! Why are all of you like that! Surely someone has to be nice."

Emberstrife gave his deep gravely laugh. "Oh poor mortal fool. Nice does not survive amongst us. Since Neltharion the Earth-Warder ascended to his true place as Deathwing the Destroyer we have become what we are." shaking his head, the Drake continued "That is all, now leave that child here and go back to that wretch of a women."

Harry clung to Esurion even tighter now. "You just said that all of your flight is merciless, whats to stop you from killing him as soon as I leave!"

"Protection. I want you to tell Nalice that I have sent your whelp to a secret location. As long as Esurion's location is unknown, she can never come back to kill me without falling out of your favor."

he curled up into a lazy ball on the warm floor "Self-preservation comes before mindless killing."

Harry had learned that was a true law amongst Slytherins, and hearing something he was finally accustomed to helped him believe the Dragon.

"Alright, I will do as you say, but know that if I EVER find out I have been tricked you will regret it severely."

"Aww look, the little human is protective of his little baby. Whatever mortal." Emberstrife laid his head down, looking like he was going to sleep.

Hesitantly Harry let Esurion go from his clutches. The baby wailed at suddenly being moved away. "Shhh Esurion, it's going to be okay. Look...I'm going to leave you here with Emberstrife. He's going to take you somewhere safe to be raised."

The whelp did not like that one bit, and he let Harry know very loudly.

"Esurion" the dark-haired boy hissed "I you don't wanna go with him, hell I don't want you to go with him. I can't care for you though! I'm only staying with Nalice for a week. This is the best option, and I can visit so don't fret."

Emberstrife gave a disgusted snort. This was sickeningly touching...

Harry patted the baby on his head softly "I'll see you as soon as I can okay. You'll be fine."

Feeling horrible every step of the way, he backed out of the cave. Not once taking his eyes off the poor whelp.

"Bye Esurion" He said softly. He got an answering wail from the Black broodling. Making it even harder to leave his fate in the hands of someone who could very well kill the baby the minute Harry left hearing range.

Unable to take the pitiful staring green eyes of his adopted Dragon, he turned around and ran out the door.

Nalice was standing a little ways outside. Looking fiercely pissed and wanting to tear something to shreds.

"Where is the child" she hissed, Harry had never noticed how sharp her teeth in human form were before.

"Emberstrife is taking Esurion to a safe secret location." he murmured.

Nalice did something very stupid, she looked into her wards little heartbroken trap-eyes. Instantly she was drowning in them, the world was only within his jeweled irises. If she didn't fix what was upsetting him it would overwhelm her. It had to be done. Now.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better" oh dear lords, those sick words had not just come from her.

Harry reached over and took her hand, his enthralling eyes never leaving her own. "I'm really hungry, after I eat I might feel better."

"There is a little town close to there, we can get food and stay the night. We'll see Onyxia in the morning." she was absolutely frightened. She knew at that moment that if he asked for anything she would be forced to do it.

He smiled sadly at her "That sounds nice. This has been a weird two days"

Nalice had to agree.

Even if she didn't want to.


	4. Mudsprocket I

A Quick Note: Thank you to those who reviewed! I love them all and keep each one in a special folder to read-over again later. They make me happy and inspire me to continue :)

One reviewer, namingsucks, has pointed out a few things that may not be clear to those who read this.

Lady Onyxia, although dead long before the Wrathgate event, she is alive in my story. I only do this though because of Blizzards shameless 'revival' of her. And trust me, If it's good enough for Blizz then it's good enough for me. So for the time being she is alive.

The naming process is something I also noticed happened with a lot of Dragons. Most seem to claim only one parent, even if they come from two well known ones. Also only 'special' Dragons were allowed to claim their Aspect as their mother or father. Like Anachronos, he is the only one 'claimed' by Nozdormu to be his 'son' even though most of the Flight is probably comprised of his and Soridormi's children.

The last thing I want to say is about Harry's fire-breath and earth abilities. Those are temporary, not to give away too much but I don't want people to think I'm making him over-powered (cause Blizz will nerf him). XD

"HARRY POTTER IS TO OP! NERF HIM" I can see the trade chat now...

* * *

Anyways on with the show!

_ -Day 3 with Nalice-_

The night spent in Mudsprocket was certainly...enlightening...as to one of this worlds races.

When he and Nalice had arrived at the town Harry had tried very hard to not gawk at the 'Goblins' as he had been informed they were called. They where just as tiny as Chromie had been but...green, and kind of leathery looking. Well the males anyways, the few females he saw seemed to have a much better complexion.

The settlement was very small. Really just two buildings and a couple canopies outside them. Around the general area the green-people had erected a high wooden wall, although it looked solid for the most part there was obvious scorch and claw marks. The Boy-Who-Lived had a good feeling the Dragonspawn didn't like this town being so close to Onyxia.

The larger of the two buildings was the inn. Which was run by a money-hungry Goblin named Axle.

Nalice had warned him advance to not say a word about him not having money. Her exact word had been "The Green-appetizers love gold more then their own skin. So stick close and say nothing about having no money. They might try to throw you out."

It was hard to believe but Harry sort of understood. The kind of Goblins he had on Earth were a little different. Still, obviously both kinds seemed to be business savvy and adoring of money. Just this breed took their love a little more serious then the Wizarding worlds.

The guards around the small town had stared at both 'Humans' for a moment. Well more at the Black Dragon then Harry. Before finally giving them the okay to go in. With a warning that magic and funny business was forbidden.

The green-eyed boy was still not feeling to happy, so the pair decided to go to the Inn and have food delivered. It would save them from having to ask around for who actually had any food, and Nalice assured him that most Inns in this world did have such a service.

The only real trouble they had, was when they entered the Inn. Sitting inside the middle of the TINY building was a not so tiny creature. It was huge! With two heads and dark-ebony skin. Boy did it smell to...apparently bathing was not it's highest concern.

They had walked in on the innkeeper yelling at the thing, trying to persuade it to leave. Without success sadly, the giant wasn't the brightest it seemed. It's slow speech and garbled words hard to comprehend. Harry couldn't stop himself from covering his nose and breathing through his sleeve. Why did it smell so bad!

It was even worse for Nalice, her sense of smell must have been far superior to his own. Also it was pretty obvious if you looked at how scrunched up her nose was.

"Wait right here, I will see that this Ogre is removed." Harry could only nod and hold his breath.

Somehow the Dragon scared the 'Ogre' so bad it ran out of the inn and into the darkness of the swamp. She looked quite proud of herself to.

Harry was just glad the smell was gone.

After that things had gone smoothly, Nalice gave the thankful Axle a couple silver coins and asked for dinner to be promptly brought to their room. Without hesitation the male agreed and that was pretty much the end to Harry's horrible day. A soft, if tiny, bed and a nice supper of breads and fruit.

Of course the next day was probably going to suck just as much.

At dawn Harry was awake. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was just he wasn't accustomed to this worlds time change yet, but he was happy for it. Now the Boy-Who-Lived could go look around the tiny town until Nalice woke up. Hopefully this time he walked off he didn't accidentally adopt a Dragon or something.

As soon as he walked out of the room they had rented. (Which turned out to be the ONLY room) Harry was aware the Ogre had come back. Both Axle's yelling and the smell made sure of that.

He ran out of the inn before his dinner could come back to haunt him. Aman'Thul! Why did that thing reek!

That stopped Harry dead, oh no! He hadn't even stopped to THANK Aman'Thul since arriving here. What kind of follower was he?

He looked around but found no place he could be alone. Well, not counting the surrounding swamp. He wasn't going out there though. The Dragonspawn _hated_ him! So without Nalice everything outside the protected walls was a no-no.

"Lord Aman'Thul I promise as soon as I can I will thank you properly" he grumbled, maybe he could ask the Black Dragon if there was some holy sites or churches to him in this world. Chromie and the Dragon's had known all about the Titans so surely they were a prominent figure here.

Until then though he would have to just make do with conversing with the locals.

Keeping Nalice's advice from last night in mind he went around and introduced himself. Apparently this was pretty common as he didn't receive one odd look. One of the Goblins asked if he needed his armor repaired but as soon as Harry said no he was ignored.

Their was a light-green skinned female close to the inn, behind her was a couple crates of fruits that he mostly recognized. Apples, Bananas, and Watermelon. There was a couple he was hesitant to inspect. Also she had some odd bottles of liquid.

"Hello friend" the women said with a wide smile when she noticed Harry's inquisitive look at her wares.

"Oh hello" he responded softly.

"Are you an adventurer! If so then you should defiantly stock up on food and water while your here! Hydration is necessary to effective spell casting after all"

Harry look down at her, "I really don't need any food or water. Thank you though"

Her friendly smile was gone as quick as it had come. "Oh" after that he was ignored completely.

The green-eyed boy looked at her in complete shock. Talk about a complete 180! Nalice wasn't kidding, if they weren't making a sale then they did not care about you at all.

Huffing in annoyance the Boy-Who-Lived decided that entertainment was not to be found here. He might as well go back to the room and wait for his guardian to wake up. Then they could get this meeting with Onyxia (who after hearing Emberstrife's explanation of ALL Black Dragons) he was not looking forward to in the _slightest_.

Another thing that had been bothering him. The first time he had asked Nalice what to get the 'Lady' she had responded with the 'Heads of some Alliance members'. Then Emberstrife had accused Harry's 'Alliance' of taking his sight. Did that mean that Humans was this Alliance?

If so, was she gonna eat him? Harry wasn't to keen on being ate. Or even just slightly maimed.

From behind Harry heard rapid steps, obviously caused by four feet if the pattern was anything to go by. There was this odd sound too. A deep resounding noise that came from low on the ground.

Swinging around, Harry came face to face with what looked like a giant white Lizard covered in some kind of plated armor. That wasn't the most shocking thing though. It was the _rider_ that caught most of the boys attention.

It was a bloody Minotaur! There was a Minotaur riding on a giant Lizard. Brown fur, pointed horns and the size of a sodding house! Why were none of the guards attacking this behemoth?

The giant swiftly dismounted, but instead of going on a rampage (as Harry had fearfully figured it would) they started to adjust the saddlebags of the mount. Every few seconds patting the beast-of-burden softly on the flank. Which earned the Minotaur one of those low, deep sounds the green-eyed boy had heard before. After digging through one of the larger pouches he pulled out what looked like two small stumps with vines having sprouted off it. The wooden objects not only had vines though. Within the green plants grasp was what looked like a tiny moon revolving.

After a moment the 'stumps' were placed on the Minotaurs shoulders. Wow, and Harry had thought his own shoulderpads had been intrusively large. Those took the cake for sure.

Unfortunately after putting on those pieces of armor, the bull decided to finally turn towards Harry. Thereby catching the boy in the act of staring. The Bulls light blue eyes connected with his own emerald green orbs.

Flushing in embarrassment of staring, he lowered his eyes. Despite the giant seeming so kind and gentle to his mount that did not mean that the same feelings would go to him.

The soft crunch and squelch of swamp debris being broken and sinking reached the boys reddened ears.

Two black hooves and a long ornate staff came into his vision. The Minotaur was standing right in front of him! Oh merlin was he going to get gored? Or beaten with the staff?

A deep rumbling chuckle was heard from (far) above him.

Surprised he looked back up at the Minotaur. Why was he being laughed at? He hated being laughed at. It was one of the few things that still got under his skin despite years of fighting with Slytherins and battling dark-lords.

"You shouldn't laugh at people" Harry grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring slightly at the bull.

For a second the giant looked surprised. Like he hadn't expected the boy to talk or something.

"Forgive me" their voice was deep and soothing, like the warmth of summer mixed with the last of springs cool breezes. "I did not think you would speak Taur-ahe child. Who was your tutor? You speak very well."

Taur-ahe? Harry cocked his head to the side. "I don't know what your talking about, I'm speaking as I usually do."

That really got the bulls attention. "How...were you raised by my kin then? Our language is not one scholarly humans can learn in a book nor through ruins. Only from other Taurens."

"Oh" Harry gave a confused nod of understanding "I...don't know how I understand you then. I've only just..." okay telling a random Minotaur...Tauren, whatever the bull was called...that you were a time traveler was not the best idea "Well, I've been sheltered most of my life. I...I don't even know what you are?"

The Taurens mouth dropped open in awe.

"You...are the strangest Human I have ever come across" the brown furred one stated. "but if you speak my language then surely it is the Earth-mothers will I teach you at least a little before I go into battle."

"Battle?" Harry looked a little worried. Was he going to fight those endless Dragonspawn?

"Yes, do you know of the mother of the Black brood?"

"Onyxia?" the green eyed boy gasped. He was going to fight Onyxia?

The great bull nodded sagely. "Yes, she has caused a great amount of heart-ache over the years for both the Horde and Alliance. So by decree of Warcheif Thrall, any who are able should bring her down. My guild shall be arriving here soon to plan tactics of attack and defense. Until then, I shall teach you thought." His tone broached no argument. Not like Harry would of, he was finally getting what he wanted! Someone to just sit down and explain things.

But, the attack on Lady Onyxia...that was troubling. Would Nalice help? Would she not care? What would Harry be forced to do.

That was for later though, Esurion was safe with a different mother. He had no emotional attachment to the other Black Dragon. Not that he liked the thought of death, but if she had been using her powers to hurt innocents then she deserved to be beaten.

Rurik Wildmane, as he had introduced himself, was an excellent teacher. He had sat Harry on his Kodo (who was named Nechi'nokee, or peaceful earth) and lead them over to the side exit to the swamp. No father though, as the green-eyed boy explained that his guardian was asleep in the inn.

So for the better part of two hours Harry was told the lore and history of the Shu'halo. He absorbed the interesting facts like a sponge. The epic battles of the past and present. The sad defeats that sprinkled between fights. The fight alongside the Orcs (who Rurik promised to explain about later) to drive out the centaur and reclaim their homeland, then the wonderful building of their city, Thunderbluff.

He even explained about the Taurens own leaders. Cairne Bloodhoof, their chief, and Hamuul Runetotem, the Archdruid of Thunderbluff.

After asking about what an 'Archdruid' was. That sparked a whole other conversation about druids, the emerald dream, the Earth-mother, Mu'sha and An'shu. It was all so...amazing to hear about. At school Harry had never really like history class, if only Rurik had been his professor then.

"Do you understand the Earth-mother now? Or shall I go over it again Hola'etee?"

Harry smiled at the name he had been given. The Tauren never asked his true name. Instead he became Hola'etee, Green-eyes. It was nice to be called something other then scar head.

"No I understand. Mu'sha the moon and An'shu the sun are the eyes of the Earth-mother. I'm a little confused about the Emerald dream though, can you explain that a little more."

As the Tauren started to go back into lecture mode he stopped suddenly and looked to the sky. "Oh my, Kragthar is actually early. He must be anxious to begin...Our lesson will have to wait a moment Hola'etee. It will take a few minutes to assure him you are no threat."

Harry cocked his head to the side "Why? He doesn't like me?"

"Not you, humans in general. Most Orcs distrust your race, child. Humans enslaved them after all."

Harry's brought his sleeved hands over his mouth in horror. Enslavement? Everyday being human on this planet sucked more and more. Not only were they hated especially by the Black Dragons. Now they enslaved people? Merlin these guys must be serious pricks...

Their was a loud screech as what seemed to be a winged-lion landed. On it's back was the Orc they had been speaking off. Kragthar was no where near as tall as Rurik was, but he made up for it in sheer muscles. By Merlin's beard the male was absolutely ripped. If his chest got any wider it was going to break the plates he was wearing.

"Kragthar! You are much earlier then normal, but is good to see you my friend." Rurik had gone over to the shorter male. Leaving Harry alone with Nechi'nokee. Not that he was to worried, the Kodo was a well tempered animal and was more then happy to just stand there nibbling on swamp grass and let the boy pet it.

"I was hoping to arrive first, but you always seem to beat me to it." The green-skinned one's voice wasn't as deep as Rurik's, but there was something more...gruff about it. It seemed to fit the man well. "Where's your Kodo? Have you stabled her already?"

"No my friend, she is with a new acquaintance of mine behind the gates."

"Hehe" Kragthar chuckled "Finally found a lady-friend?"

If it was possible for the bull to blush he would have been "Nothing like that" he mumbled, scandalized "It's a child you lug-head."

"Ah, thats no fun. I thought you had finally gotten around to getting a women. Well whatever, lets go inside, I'm sick of those crocks debating whether to attack or not"

The pair did just that, coming into the walled town without haste. Kragthar intently teasing the much taller male. Harry almost laughed at the face his new mentor was making. He looked like he was sucking on a lemon.

"Is that...a Human on your Kodo!" The Orc bellowed in outrage. Turning on his friend suddenly with anger burning in his eyes. "You didn't say it was one of those blue blooded bastards!"

"Calm yourself!" Rurik drew himself to his fullest hight, an imposing eight and a half feet tall. He stared down his snout at his raging friend. "This child is no threat to you, so don't start yelling before you understand. That attitude could kill us later today."

Hissing in in cold fury Kragthar reached behind his shoulder and drew a _huge _Axe_._

"What are you doing! The guards will throw you out if you do anything! Think rationally Kragthar."

Harry had a feeling that Rurik had just lost control of the situation. Great job man, great job.

Hesitantly he brought his shoe clad foot up onto his knee. He heard the Tauren still trying to get his friend to calm but the green-eyed boy knew it wasn't going to work. It was just a feeling, and Harry listened to his feelings. Usually they were right.

Swiftly he pulled the strings to loosen the one shoe and pulled it off. Wiggling his toes to get used to the feeling of them unclothed again. He did the same for the other foot a little faster as he heard the increasing pleas from Rurik.

Not a moment to soon Harry tossed himself off of Nechi'nokee, that freaking Axe had almost meet his skull.

The Kodo was none to pleased to suddenly almost be hit either. She lashed out at the Orc with her tail. Landing a solid strike to the back of his leg.

It didn't deter Kragthar from his current goal though. With the speed of someone who had seen combat often the green-man rounded and spotted the boy trying to get to his feet. None to quick either, his feet were stuck in the muck.

Or so he thought.

Harry kept his gaze up even though he was bowed over. He had purposely sunk himself, without his shoes he could tell how close the 'true' earth of the swamp was and where the power of it lay.

The only problem was that...it was pretty far below...

Giving a war cry the Orc raised his Axe and prepared to charge the child again.

"Aha!" Harry gave a soft cheer, He stood tall now.

He could save himself.


	5. Mudsprocket II

Yay! Thank you guys for all the great reviews, they fill me with happiness every time I get them. Sorry this chap is a little late hehe but the plot bunnies really wanted to eat me on this one. I mean literally...I sleep with a broom and dust-pan now I am so afraid they'll attack while I sleep xD

**On another note.** Please go to my profile after finishing the chapters. I keep updates on each one there and have a poll going for the Dragons. The favorite will determine the first ending I write. Have no fear though there are five endings planned, as well a 'special' sixth that has to do with a certain raid...but that is all the hints you get

I feel the hatred now lol. "WTF does she mean raid? that could be anything from effing Ahn'Qiraj and Black Temple to Naxxramas!..." I know, it's hard to get more vague then I just did.

Feel free to guess and submit what you think the sixth ending is. If I get a good enough idea from a review I might write another extra. There is no real limit to this story haha.

-_Day 3 with Nalice- _

Harry's green eyes blazed as he stared at the Orc about to charge him like an enraged Rhino. The green-skinned male's fang like teeth clenched together as he re-hefted the weapon back over his shoulders. There would be only one shot to stop Kragthar, and if he waited a second to long there was no doubt that the Boy-Who-Lived would be seeing the sharp edge of an Axe inside his head.

Raising a mud covered foot up a few scant inches Harry nearly brought his heel down on the power node he found.

Only to stop short in surprise.

"Stop dat' idiot for he ge's killed gurls" came a cold voice, with an odd Jamaican accent from the front entrance. "We dun be needed a dead leada'..."

Suddenly he heard a musical language spoken and found himself encased in a shield of bright golden light. It felt warm and inviting, within these confines he could not be harmed. Or at least that was what the soothing light seemed to promise. Harry didn't feel like finding out if his orb could withstand the oncoming death that was Kragthar.

He didn't have to worry though.

A blur of blue and red streaked by him, running headlong into the Orc and knocking him flat on his ass. Not only that though, but the figure had literally snatched the green-male's Axe out of his hands. Disarming him quite efficiently.

"I gotsa it mu'ma" Said the 'blur as she turned around.

Harry had no idea what the hell she was? It was a female for sure, the size of her chest was a little hard to ignore, but she was _blue_! With tusks! And three fingers and two toes! Not to mention her flaming red hair in what seemed to be a Mohawk of sorts with other braids coming off. What in the name of all thats holy was she?

_ "_Gud' idiot al'ays attackin for he t'inks" another female like the one in front of harry came forward but she seemed...different...cold. This one's skin was snow white with hollowed cheeks and eyes. The eyes were what really weirded him out. They _glowed _and not in the sappy way like "with affection" no! This weird-o's eyes actually glowed! Not a nice color either, it was this pale blue. Like frost on a lake.

Two other women came forward. What looked to be a freaking zombie and an elven women who oddly reminded him of Nalice. It was the calculating look and black hair. Had to be.

The zombie lady was actually...the most normal looking of them all. Or at least the most 'human' looking. She had a pretty face, for someone dead, and short grayish-blond hair that was mostly tucked under her hood. Only a few pieces framed her face. The freaky thing about her was how both of the sleeves on her robes were ripped in just the right spot to show off all the lovely bones that made up her joints...

The blue-eyed one turned to Rurik and no one had to take a guess about what she was about to say. Her body language spoke volumes.

"Rurik! What da hell ish dis? Why was Krag bein' stupid dis time?"

"He saw the child there. You know his feelings for humans Deja'zul I tried to talk sense into him, thank the Earth-Mother you came along when you did."

Harry gaped at the cold-skinned women as she literally made the rudest gesture she could at his mentor. She wasn't very nice it seemed.

"Mu'ma be nice, not his fault Krag' does sillah things sum' times" said the bluer one. Pulling on her 'mother' (Harry wasn't sure if she was saying momma or not) and leading her away from the embarrassed Bull.

Suddenly two gold eyes where staring into the boy's own. It was a little weird to stare into a corpse's empty, but glowing, eye sockets. She seemed intent on him though.

He flinched suddenly when her hand. If it could be called that with those long claws. Came up and cupped his chin in a soft grasp. She was surprisingly gentle for a zombie.

"Danial?" she asked with her soft voice, not soft in a girly way, more like she had a hard time talking in general.

"N..no my name is Harry.." he said back. Trying in vain to escape her frigid hands even as the golden shell that made him feel so safe melted away.

"Oh lay off the boy Selenia, it's not your son. They never are..." said the elf women. Her musical voice sounding far to sweet for her dour demeanor.

"No don't you see? This is my Danny! His eyes, his hair, it's him! He just doesn't remember his mother." she was almost starting to claw at Harry's face "Come on Dan-Dan you remember momma right. The farm? The scourge attack? Your rat-bastard father?"

The blue women came over and physically pried the crazy zombie off him. "Selly you gotta calm down. He not yah boy. His name ish Harry ya heard 'em. Not youses Dan-Dan. We find him Selly! but dat ain't him." she threw the gray-blond over one shoulder and started to walk back over to where Rurik and Deja'zul were talking with a dizzy Kragthar.

The undead wasn't having it though she was wailing as loud as she could with her broken voice and pitifully scratched at the air trying to grab Harry. Her golden eyes never leaving his own freak-out green ones.

The black haired elf came over to him next. Just like Kragthar she was in a full set of plated armor. A rather imposing hammer hanging off one dainty hip and a huge shield strapped to her back.

"You might wanna clear out of here human. When Kragthar comes around he won't be to happy that La'yali ran him into the mud for you."

"I can't leave, my guardian is in the Inn asleep."

She flicked a stray piece of black hair back into place. "Well I'd head inside then. Or stick close to Crazy Selenia. She will be clingy and probably tell you all kinds of horror stories of her trying to 'find' you. You'll be safe though. No one is willing to piss off Selania...well besides those two crazy-ass Trolls over there..."

Casting a glance back at the still struggling zombie Harry made a quick decision. "I'm...just gonna go back inside..."

The Elf snorted "Good choice, you might wanna hang there for about another hour or so. We have four more people coming. I'm not sure how well they will take to you..."

Quickly Harry trotted back into the Inn. Holding breath to not die at the Ogre's oder and stumbled into the room.

Nalice was sprawled all over the bed. Her robe having ridden up a significant amount in sleep revealing smooth pale legs.

To anyone who didn't know she was a giant blood-thirsty Dragon of Death it might have been a nice sight. To the Boy-Who-Lived though it was just proof his guardian was still dead asleep.

"NALICE WAKE UP!" he yelled right near her ear.

With an enraged roar the female woke up violently. Flailing around in the blankets and her robes only to fall unceremoniously off of the bed.

"What in the name of the Destroyer are you yelling about so early in the damned morning?" she hissed. Leveling the darkest glare she could at her future consort.

"There is a group of people outside getting ready to kill Onyxia!" he yelped.

That seemed to get her attention. "Really now. Well, we better get the hell out of here then. No point in visiting a dead person."

"Shouldn't we warn her?"

"Haha! No, she is above me in rank. If she demands I fight for her I would be forced to do so. I don't feel like dieing today, so we will go somewhere else."

Harry bit his lip but didn't fight Nalice. He was still a little torn on how to handle this situation, but he hoped Rurik and his friends would be okay.

"Where else is there to go?" he asked the Black Dragon as she got off the floor finally.

"Hmm that is a good question...I was planning on going Den hunting. A team of Dwarves collapsed my last one. So lets kill two Gnomes with one stone. Some sight-seeing for you. Den crawling for me. Then when the coast is all clear we'll come back here and take any of the treasures those stupid mortals leave behind or talk to Onyxia...you know if she's alive haha"

Seeming cheered by the idea the black-haired women stretched a little and started to pack up the breads and fruit from last night into a pack to bring with them.

Helping clean up the room a little bit, and trying to hide the hole in the bed from where Nalice had apparently started drooling lava in her sleep. Harry was just glad they were going to leave. Anything was better then sitting here being torn between worry for his new friend and this Dragon who he knew nothing off.

"Where to first...Hmmm no not Badlands, to close to those pesky Dwarves. Bah and the Burning Steppes is so over populated. Searing Gorge is nice...no to many of those twisted little Dark Irons to get any rest...Where to..." she huffed in annoyance. There was not many places with enough heat for her kind...

"Harry Potter!" she barked suddenly, catching the boy of guard and causing him to half fall over the bed in surprise.

"Wha..what?"

"I can't decided where to go first, pick a spot" she ordered off handedly.

He almost rebuked at her commanding tone, but she wasn't asking for anything bad. For now the green-eyed boy would let it slide.

"Well...why not that pretty place we passed on the way here? Azshara? Thats the name right?"

She gave him a confused look "Yeah no...sorry. That place is Azuregos' territory. If we go there either him or me is going to die. Probably him...that isn't the point though. Pick another place."

"Who is Azuregos" Harry asked interested, maybe if Nalice wouldn't take him there which ever flight this Dragon belonged to would.

"The ex-Guardian of the Blue scepter shard. He's a Blue Dragon that digs through the dirt like a kobold for relics..." she grumbled out.

"Ah." mental note: Beg Kalic in four days to go to Azshara. "Well I don't know many places in this world...so I'm not much help on this."

Nalice rolled her eyes but forced herself not to snap at him, she was not a morning person. Upsetting the boy was not the best idea though. So she tried to keep as much of her cynical remarks to herself as possible.

"Well...Lets go take a look at Nefarian's old place. It's a good size and all nice and stocked with goodies. Yes, that will do." she purred, who knew what wonderful treasures that idiot had hidden away while he did his foolish experiments. No doubt the weapons and armor of hundreds that had assaulted him. As well as the only known source of Elementium outside of Deepholme. Nice and fortified for sure, with plenty of space to place her Dragonsworn guards.

Then she could plan her ascension to Queen of the Black Dragonflight with her too sweet consort caring for their eggs. Leaving Nalice plenty of time to rule.

Ahhh what a lovely thought to start the day.

"Lets get out of here before I eat the Innkeeper for breakfast."

Harry almost mentioned the oncoming group of people, but decided not to. Maybe they could just get out of here without confrontation.

He should have known better by now.

As soon as they had gotten out of the Inn, Harry suddenly found himself on his back half sunk into the swamp with Selenia crying on top of him. The Zombie was really convinced he was her kid wasn't she.

"Dan-Dan! Why did you run away from mommy again! Thats how we got separated the first time!" The rest of her scolding was just a bunch of garbled noise as she struggled to get her voice box to work. Her long claw like hands cupping his face and stroking anything she could reach. Cheeks, jaw, hair, it didn't matter.

Nalice literally saw red when the Forsaken women rushed her future consort. Before she could tear the female to itty-bitty shreds though a Troll came over and hefted the distraught undead away. Heedless of her pitiful screams and hands vainly trying to grasp Harry. The only word legible from the odd noises she was making was 'Danny' over and over.

"What was that" she growled, helping the boy off the ground and checking for injuries. One scratch on the green-eyed child and there was going to be a barbecue.

"That was Selenia, she's crazy and thinks I'm her missing son Danny." he shrugged. "I meet her earlier. Guess she was freaking out wondering where I went."

Sorely tempted to melt the impudent little wretch's face off, Nalice forced herself to turn away from the group of adventures. She had a good feeling at least one of them had been to Wyrmrest. Most people in that craftsmanship level of armor had gone to Northrend at some point. Being noticed out here could spark a Dragon-hunt, and not for Onyxia.

Sadly, before she could usher her ward out of the camp another idiot came over. This time an Orc who looked both sheepish and annoyed.

He stood with a noticeable slump, and was holding two mud covered shoes. Which were held out to Harry with a definite reluctance.

Confused and wary of Kragthar, the Boy-Who-Lived took his shoes back with a small nod of thanks.

"Deja'zul and La'yali are forcing me to apologize..." he grumbled softly. "So I'm _SORRY"_ the green one said loudly, glaring over his shoulder at the two Trolls who were watching his every move.

"Uh...I forgive you?" Harry said hesitantly. "I know Orcs don't like humans, Rurik told me that. It's okay."

The Orc gave a nod then walked away, unconcerned with the human and not even giving a glance to the dragon trying to hide her face. That didn't deter Rurik though, or Deja'zul. The Troll womens frosty eyes narrowed and intensified in glow. It was blatantly obvious, the white skinned female recognized Nalice.

They needed to get the hell out of here...Fast.

The Black Dragon didn't even give Harry a second to slip on his shoes. She swept the boy of his feet and ran like the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels. Not to soon either, the Boy-Who-Lived could distantly hear the Troll yelling in her thick accent "**T'at is a Dragon ya' idiots!**"

Nalice could hear the yelling as well, her hearing was probably far superior to Harry's anyway.

"By Deathwing's Black fire! You are a handful Harry Potter" despite the complaints though she gripped her burden tighter and dove deeper into the muggy swamp. It would be extremely obvious where the two was running, the swamp left easily traceable foot steps, but difficult to follow owing to the nature of the ground being not entirely solid.

The black haired male clung to the women tightly, Nalice was focused more on speed at the moment then keeping him stable and Harry was not so keen on being sent flying. Not with all these Alligators and Spiders around. WAS THAT A DINOSAUR? Harry stared freaked out at a red dinosaur like creature that stood about mid stomach and had the screech of a condor.

Nalice hissed, they had come to one of the natural walls around this area. Not only that, she had run straight into a Raptor nest. At least there was a bit of break in the foliage though, most of the trees didn't grow close to the mountain walls. Not to mention all the traipsing around of the over grown lizards kept most the shrubs at bay.

She set the boy on his mud covered feet "Stand still while I change, the climb on fast, I don't know if their chasing me."

Harry made a small noise of panic, he was being set down beside a freaking Dinosaur? Was she crazy! He clung tighter to her neck.

"Let go! I can't change with you clinging like a monkey." she growled, trying to pry the fingers off. Turning her head down some to get a better grip on them.

That was her mistake though, as soon as her head bent she was dumb struck once more by those beautiful eyes. He was afraid and it was her fault somehow. Nalice was consumed by guilt and horror for some god forsaken reason. It was all she could do to not break down and beg forgiveness.

The boy looked at her pleadingly, his eyes felt like they burned. Not in a teary way but a true burn. He couldn't stop himself as words spilled from his lips.

"Get rid of the dinosaur things then I'll let go" Harry whispered, and all Nalice could do was clutch him closer and destroy everything the could hurt her precious future consort.

It took all of three seconds to annihilate the nesting ground. One single wave of fire and everything eventually burned away, both to Harry's satisfaction and horror. He was happy the threat was gone, but disgusted with himself that he had made Nalice set the forest on fire.

He let go of her though as promised. Taking a few steps back and not even bothering to get out of the small fire he had stepped into. It was pleasantly warm and was drying the frigid mud up.

Quickly Nalice changed into her natural form, she had to stay ducked down slightly though as the sparse trees were short compared to her.

Quickly climbing up to the spot where he and Esurion had flown, Harry was saddened...He was leaving without the small whelp, not knowing if the baby was truly safe or not.

There was nothing to do about it though. At least not right now.

Clinging to the gray spike as Nalice scaled up the cliffs and launched herself into the sky Harry looked back with hardened eyes at the destruction below him. When Harry came back though, Esurion had better be returned. If not, then everything in this swamp would burn with Black Fire, and a certain Drake would find himself forever locked in a tomb of stone.

Harry would not forgive if his baby was dead or hurt.

The Black Dragonflight would do well to remember that.


	6. The Burning Steppes

Wow, I know right? Zombie writer syndrome going on here. No I swear I'm not dead it's just...cataclysm is fun...more fun then I should admit to you lol. I level a troll druid in an amount of time I should not be proud of.

* * *

Well I had to give you guys something right? Can't let a good thing die. Plus I want to get to a new flight soon. As much as I love me some death and destruction. I've fought enough Black Dragons to last me a while. Anyways **you may notice a highly out of character dragon in this chapter! Suck it up I don't wanna write him in character bwahahaha. **No but seriously his character is in _character _just not while Harry is around okay...that's my excuse and i'mma stick to it.

-_Day 4 with Nalice_-

It had taken almost a day to fly to the Burning Steppes. One day of complete silence, besides the odd comment of geography from Nalice and the rushing wind. Harry was lost in thought for most of the time. His green eyes far away and unfocused.

The wizard was torn about the Black Dragonflight. Why did Deja'zul and even Rurik seem so intent to kill Nalice the moment she was recognized? There was a deep fear and hatred for the Dragonflight it seemed, both Alliance (who had killed Nefarian and almost blinded Emberstrife) and Horde (Attacking Onyxia plus almost Nalice) wanted the world rid of the Black Dragons. Was it due to them being overly cruel? Or because they were the 'Aspect of Death'? There was some key fact Harry was missing and it was starting to drive the boy crazy!

Finally though the duo landed in the smokey region that Nalice had decided to come to. The Black-haired wizard was highly disappointed at the choice now that he was seeing it. The land was...barren, dead, and smelt like dust and burning. Lava pools bubbled up from the ground and poured out of the mountains. The whole area seemed blackened and uninhabitable. What could possibly be here that was so interesting to Nalice? They had passed so many beautiful places on the way here! Why this wretched place?

The giant gray and black dragon gave a great stretch and started to trot along an ancient road that had obviously been built by beings far smaller then she. There was more missing cobblestones and holes then actual road so it was nearly impossible to tell at times they were actually following a path.

That was, until they came to the bridge.

The bridge was gigantic compared to the tiny road. It was made of a rough gray stone and not very ornate or pretty. The amazing and impressive thing was it lead right over a variable lake of lava and into the very heart of a semi-active volcano. Where a giant gate that had faces etched into either door was just slightly opened. There was no guards along the bridge or gate, but Harry had a strong feeling that there should have been.

"It is time to get off Harry Potter, we will have to cross on our own, the bridge cannot support a dragon's weight."

Giving a small noise of acceptance Harry climbed down Nalice's hind leg and waited as she changed into her human form.

Sticking close to his guardian the wizard had a strong sense of dread at going into this place. It didn't feel safe at all. The very stone of the bridge they walked over seemed to fear the mountain. Harry could sense the fright of the earth through his shoes, it was that alarming.

"Nalice I don't like this place...why are we going here?" he couldn't help but ask. Hoping beyond hope they would only be here a short time.

"This is Blackrock Mountain, and it is one of my Kin's favorite places in all of Azeroth! You have no worries. The only danger to you is the Dwarfs here and most of them are dead or busy worshiping their little elemental." the Dragon took a deep breath and a small smile came over Nalice's sharp face. "Yes, this is perfect."

Harry grimaced at her response. He wanted to leave now! This place was giving him a serious case of the creeps and they weren't even at the gate yet! The ground wasn't easing the fear either, what could be so bad that it made the very earth radiate worry and pain?

Nearly tempted to grab Nalice's hand like a scared child, Harry walked as close to the Dragon women as he dared. She seemed to be thinking about something deeply. Something that made her very happy. Her face was split in a feral grin, her teeth pointed and sharp as she approached the entrance. It put the black-haired boy even more on edge.

There was no one inside the towering hall when they entered. It didn't feel like anyone was here at all. The mountain felt...Empty. It couldn't be though, why would the ground be afraid if this place was desolate? There was something very off about this Volcano. It was gnawing at Harry in an unpleasant way.

Suddenly there was a huge blast of heat as they left the hall way and entered the heart of the mountain. Green eyes went wide as he saw the huge chains and crumbling arches along the road, the odd island in the middle of the lava was being held up by multiple chains connected to the walls. That wasn't all though, There was lots of balcony and window likes structures along the walls. This volcano had been inhabited by a huge number of people if the amount of building was anything to go by.

So why was it so silent?

"Nalice...?" Harry whispered, pulling at the woman's hand. "What happened here? Where is everyone?"

"Hmmm? Oh you mean the Dwarfs? Funny story actually. They summoned Ragnaros, he's the Elemental Lord of Fire if you don't know, well Raggy wasn't so happy about this, so he killed most of them and what was left is mostly enslaved to him. Not that they mind to much, they think he's a God or something." Nalice shrugged as they continued going along the road. "about a two years ago though most of the mountain was wiped out by the Alliance in an all out attack. They killed most of the Dragons and even beat back Ragnaros. The flaming idiot isn't gone of course, but he's so weak he doesn't move much anymore."

Harry wondered if it was Ragnaros or all the death that had happened here that made the ground weary.

Eventually the two came to a hall full of crumbled debris and a broken gate. Within the hall was an odd entrance that made Harry edgy again, he could feel the magic coming off it, there was a ward in place to keep people out. Nalice huffed at seeing it, rolling her eyes she walked in after motioning for Harry to follow.

Hesitant to follow, but not willing to stay out in the open alone, the boy stepped through. There wasn't much feeling to the magic. Just a trickle of arcana as he passed through the thin veil. It was a weak feeling, obviously the barrier had at one time been fairly strong.

"That was set in place by one of Nefarian's minions to keep people out, guess whatever mage tore it down during the assault on this place couldn't get rid of it completely. I will have to look into getting that reinforced..." Nalice ended her explanation in a mumble, eyes going away again as she planned.

Green-eyes scanned the small room they had come into. His nose wrinkled slightly in curiosity at some of the items strewn along the ground. Burnt shields, singe marks, helmets and the odd broken weapon. Plus bones, lots and lots of bones. Small bones, huge bones, some more broken then others.

Harry was looking at a massacre zone, there must have been hundreds of people who died in this one room alone!

About to be sick Harry looked at Nalice, only to find her gone. She must have wandered away in thought while he was staring at the remains of the fallen. Well there was only one hallway along the way so he had best go find her. He didn't want to stay in this death room any longer.

There was an oppressive feeling in traveling the hall way here, everything was burnt and cracked and no matter which way you looked there was piles of dead humans and animal. Large patches of fur and feathers made it obvious the Dragons who inhabited this place killed anything that came into here. Growing more disturbed and sick Harry decided to start running to find his guardian. Really how far could she have gotten?

Running in such a messy area though was a bad idea on the wizards part. Not more then eight trots in and he nearly tripped over a large skull, automatically the black-haired boy reached out to grab the wall to steady himself.

Instead found himself reliving his first time going to the Hogwarts Express through Platform 9 3/4 as he fell through what had seemed to be a solid wall and into a dimly lit area.

"Owwww" The Boy-Who-Lived groaned as he got off the floor, His hands were scrapped but that was the worst of it.

Wide green eyes looked around in confusion, there was very little light in here, and what was here was being given off of some very beautiful purple and green crystals. Most of the room was full of shiny objects, like plates and piles of gold. There was one strange thing next to the glowing crystals.

It was a huge mirror with pure and gleaming glass. The frame was nothing special, just burnished gold with small silver swirls. Somehow though, Harry could tell this mirror was worth more then the piles of gold and plates combined.

The floor of this room was just plain dirt, not title like the hall was. From the ground there was a feeling of sickness, not fear like Blackrock seemed filled with. Genuine sickness all centered around the mirror. Or whatever the Mirror was connected to. There was pain to, a burning pain that made the wizard ache all the way to his teeth.

Harry took a tentative step towards the mirror, in the back of his mind he knew he should stay away. Never had mirrors been good things in his world. No doubt that would hold true here to!

That part of the Seeker was over shadowed by an insatiable curiosity of this world. All the new feelings he was getting from Azeroth. The steady hum of life from the ground, the warmth of Black Fire in his lungs, the want to understand why he was here. All of this came together to make him take the three steps to the mirror.

Then as he stared into his own hooded face, Harry reached forward and touched the mirror.

Unimaginable pain and heat raced through through his body, wrenching a scream from his lungs. A scream that was mixed with small flares of fire. Darkness clawed into his vision and the boy could feel awareness flee from him. It was like the crutatious and being set on fire all at once. It was painful and not even taking his hand away stopped the onslaught.

The only thing still within his mind was the earth below, it was cool despite the sickness and seemed far more welcoming then the burning.

Without a second thought Harry tore off one shoe and threw it in some random direction. An instant sense of relief whelmed over him at the dirt's cool touch. In mere seconds the Boy-Who-Lived had commanded the dirt to encase him.

The sense of relief was nearly mind numbing as the pain ebbed, the heat didn't but Harry could handle that. Long as the pain didn't come back.

Sensing that he wouldn't be able to hold onto consciousness much longer the boy gave a small call for help from Nalice, but she wasn't coming fast enough.

At least not fast enough to beat the swift wave of warm blackness that took over Harry's mind.

* * *

As awareness came back, the first thing the Boy-Who-Lived registered was the pleasing scent of wood burning. Finally nothing sulfuric or brimstone like. Just the warm, inviting smell of wood cheerfully glowing with fire.

The second thing was that his dirt barrier was gone. Had Nalice found him and busted the earth to get him out. He didn't smell Nalice nearby, although her scent did include wood burning, there was a lack of magma. So perhaps not. Then what had happened?

The only way to find out was to open his eyes and see. So that's what Harry did.

"Awake now." came a soft voice to his side "Up now."

Confused Harry turned to look at whoever was talking. It was a women obviously, a human women. With dark chocolate skin and amber eyes. Her hair was a dark sable and cropped short. The clothes she had were a short black shirt and shorts with frayed flip flops.

"Who are you?" Harry asked confused, where was he? Oh no! Where was Nalice! How was he supposed to get back to Dragonblight without her?

"Up now, we go." she said in her odd tone, she sounded both scared and shy. The dark-skinned women stood up and was surprisingly tall but she looked scarily underfed.

"No, I'm not going until you tell me who you are and where I am!" Harry hissed. He didn't want to fight this shy lady but he wasn't moving till he had some answers.

The women made a worried sound. One hand came up and pointed at herself. "Vex" was all she said, understanding came to Harry after a moment. Vex was her name? Odd, then again Nalice was a pretty weird name to.

"Well Miss Vex, where am I?" the black-haired boy asked when she didn't answer the second part of his questions.

"Home?" Vex's head cocked to the side in obvious confusion. "Mirror bring home?"

The Mirror? But he had stopped touching it. All he had felt was pain not any kind of sensation of moving. How did he get here...

"Up now, he waits, bad wait." Vex coaxed him. It was obvious she really wanted him to get up. Well he probably wouldn't get any more answers from her. So why not humor the shy lady.

"Who is he?" Harry asked as he stood up. He had been laying on a bed made of...crystals? What? It looked like the same ones from back in the mirror room but they had been shaped into a long shelf like structure.

"Come now." she didn't answer him, instead she left through a giant hallway that easily could have held Hogwarts castle with room. Where was he?

Terrified of being left alone again, Harry rushed to catch the long legged women. All along the way there was giant crystals of vibrant colors lighting the hall. That was the only nice thing though. Everything else was just sculpted rock and earth.

Blinking Harry looked down and noticed he was still missing one shoes, actually...he was missing both? What had happened to his second shoe? He only remembered throwing away one!

For a moment he stopped to look at his clothes to, where was his robe and ridiculous shoulder pads? His oversized hood! His gloves? What the hell was he wearing!

He looked even more girly then before in the Robe!

The shirt was loose and longer on the left side then the right, plus it exposed all of his left shoulder and arm while the right was covered. The pants he could deal with despite the slight pink tinge they were soft and baggy. But the dark purple shirt was pushing it. And what the hell was the logo on the front?

A big heart...really? There was a big heart embroidered onto this already girly shirt. He must be wearing Vex's clothes or something. This was so embarrassing! Where was his slightly manlier robe!

"VEX!" The boy yelled, running at full sprint towards the towering black lady "Where are my clothes?" he panted as he finally caught up to her.

"Mirror burned, you wear mine, cute like girl." she explained softly.

"I am not cute! I'm a boy! I can't wear this shirt" he whined pulling at the fabric distastefully.

"Matter not, you wear." was her response barely even looking at him or paying attention to the boys plight. "He ahead, you go, I wait."

They had come to the end of the hallway and Harry was not to keen on going into the next room.

"WHO IS THAT?" He screeched staring at the giant mass of scales, lava, and metal plating. It was a huge Black-Dragon, bigger then the hallway could hold. Every time they took a breath the whole room gave a small quiver and flames flickered at their nostrils. Harry was having a hard time counting the amount of horns coming from the giant. He was up to ten and he could only see the right side. Why was this huge, probably powerful, Dragon doing down here in theses caves? The Boy-Who-Lived had never heard of Dragon's on earth living underground.

. The great creature gave a pained hiss but didn't move any. Harry wondered what was hurting the Dragon.

"Deathwing, Neltharion, Xaxas, he is Father. Go help." Vex pushed him "He need help, go, make better."

"What am I supposed to do for him!" Harry yelped as he stumbled to get his footing.

"Mirror choose you." she responded "Fix Father."

Growling at the dark-skinned women, the Seeker fixed his overly girly shirt and took a tentative step forward. The earth here was distressingly hot. It burned and felt ill. Well as ill as dirt could feel. It was obvious though that the earth was connected to the Dragon and vise-verse. For every pained hiss or grunt the earth would flare with the same pain. Stone and rock trembled when Deathwing trembled.

Deathwing the Destroyer or Neltharion the Earth-warden, either way, the Dragon was still connected to the ground. Just like Harry.

Slowly the Gryffindor made his way over to the Black-patriarch. It hurt to walk as he could feel every spasm of pain the Dragon did, and the closer he came, the harsher it was.

All to soon the boy was standing right beside the castle-sized beast. Every spasm, groan, and hiss not only hurt him inside it now also moved his body. Harry felt like a leaf in a hurricane this close to Deathwing. A small insignificant leaf about to be blown into a shredder.

Harry looked back to Vex, what was he supposed to do?

The black woman cocked her head again and made a shooing motion. She wanted him closer? Was he supposed to actually touch the behemoth? What if Deathwing crushed him or something?

The look Vex was giving him though told him she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Harry was going to fix Deathwing. Whatever the hell that meant.

More than a little wary, the Boy-Who-Lived reach out with his left hand and placed it on obsidian scales.

Deathwing's head reared up as he gave a loud roar. It was painfully loud and hurt Harry far more than the walk over here had. The roar was full of rage though. This was not good.

Harry just barely dodge a horn as the Patriarch's head swung around to see who was touching him. Row after row of sharp teeth that leaked a mix of Magma and sulfuric smoke were not even inches away from the Seeker's head. All of them pulled back into a growl of outrage. Smoke was actively flowing out of the Dragon's nose.

"**WHO DARES TO TOUCH THE DESTROYER!" **the Dragon howled mouth never moving, all that was mentally to Harry.

"Uhhhuhuhuh...well I...I wasn't gonna I was...Your hurt" Harry finished lamely, he didn't know what to do in this situation! Nalice wasn't this intimidating at all damn it! "I was told to fix you and I don't know what to do so...I uhh..sorry?"

**"Leave my sight NOW, I want nothing to do with your healing!" **a small shiver wrecked the huge beast's form "**I will be reborn soon by my masters. I NEED NO HEALING!" **

"What..." The Boy-Who-lived looked confused at the Dragon. His masters? Wasn't he the Master here? He was Deathwing right? The Dragon that lead the black flight and everyone was weary to talk about?

"Wait your Deathwing right? Or Neltharion, whatever your name is! Your the leader of the Black Dragonflight! Why do you have masters?" Sometime Harry wished he could keep his mouth shut. Like right now would have been a good time.

**"IMPUDENT WHELP! NO ONE CALLS ME BY THAT WEAKLING NAME! I AM DEATHWING THE UNMAKER OF WORLDS!"**

Harry didn't even flinch as molten hot magma slipped out of Deathwing's mouth and fell onto his exposed shoulder. One hand whipped the mess away while most of his attention was on the giant. Maybe the Patriarch wasn't so physically sick as he was mentally.

"Well I apologize. Still, I can feel your pain through the earth. What is making you sick, I can't leave until your better."

Deathwing pulled his head back and stared down his snout at the little...Girl? Boy? The clothing was something he had seen on Vex before but the Aspect didn't think this was a girl. A girl wouldn't be this suicidal. No it was defiantly a boy. He smelled human though, how could a human child have gotten down into Deepholme? Did one of his offspring bring this brat here as a meal? They knew he only ate when he wanted to. He wasn't one to snack.

_harnesses the shadows that stride from world to world to sow death and madness_

A great hiss of pain came from the Dragon. His masters words were relentless today. It was starting to get past his threshold of tolerance, but there was nothing to be done but grit it out. Every whisper of words and flash of pain was one step closer to being reborn as a tool for the Old Ones!

_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh, Ph'nglui mglw'nafh, Ph'nglui mglw'nafh, Ph'nglui mglw'nafh _

Harry watched as the ancient dragon flinched and growled in suffering over and over. The earth trembled as it felt the same agony. Sending the feelings to the boy to experience as well. It was a vicious cycle that the Seeker wished to stop, and to stop it, he was going to have to fix Deathwing.

Reaching out again the boy tenderly touched the metal and scaled being.

_You will rise, the earth will fall, and all will fee- _

Deathwing stopped his growl half way. Why had the voice stopped? Mid sentence even! That had never happened before.

Minutes passed and no whispers came. No pain, no burning, no sickness. Usually when the Old Ones stopped a session he was left weak and suffering.

Looking down he saw the boy was touching him again, eyes narrowed in rage at the little brats gall.

Harry could tell Deathwing was pissed, but how was he supposed to help if he couldn't touch. Huffing the boy took his hands off "There, sorry but geez I can't do anything if I can only look!" he complained.

A sudden heart stopping pain filled the Dragon. Every inch of his body was in white hot agony. He couldn't stop the roar the was wretched from his throat. Why did he suffer like this everyday!

"Ah! What wrong!" Harry screeched in panic. Reaching out one more time to shake the Dragon's flank. "Hey whats going on! You were just fine a moment ago!"

Just as suddenly as it had come, the ache was banished. Deathwing was left panting and gasping for air as his open mouth let a river of magma flow to the floor. The agony was gone like it had never even been. The usual session could last for over a day and the repercussions would leave his children and minions scrambling to heal him. Why was this happening?

"Are you okay now? What is going on!" came the little gnats worried voice. The child's tiny hands rubbed soothing circles on his side. What was the boy's need to touch him so much?

Bringing his head back around to the human he laid it on the ground close to the black-haired brat. To sore to fight with him, and starting to understand that this boy was highly unusual.

"**Your name whelp?"** best to at least know the name of his tormentor right?

"Harry Potter, just call me Harry!" the green-eyed one answered instantly. Still rubbing circles as he chatted "So maybe you can tell me where I am? I lost my Guardian and then there was this mirror, and now I'm here bothering you..."

More then confused by this Harry Potter, Deathwing blew a small puff of smoke out and answered as best he could. "**You are in Deepholme, the elemental plane of Earth. My guess is you found the mirror I gave my son Nefarian to keep in contact with me. Though how you were able to attune to the thing I'm unsure. It should have burnt you to a crisp."**

"Oh I'm immune to fire. I can also breath black fire. Like you I guess, Nalice is always saying I use the 'Black-fire of Deathwing' and I have the ability to feel the earth! That's how I could tell you were suffering. You share the pain with the ground around you."

"**I...Do?"** that was news to the Black Patriarch. He thought he had lost his earth powers when he left his old shell of a life behind.

"Yeah, I think I could feel you all the way back at the mirror. All the dirt in that room felt sick and hurt, then again that could just be the whole mountain." Harry mumbled the end of that. "So...why are you sick anyways?"

"**I AM NOT SICK, I AM ACCENDING TO MY PROPER PLACE OF POWER, YOU WILL DO WELL TO WATCH HOW YOU TALK TO ME INSECT." **

"Insect or not, you still hurt. Why?" maybe Harry was just getting cocky, but he was starting to think this giant dragon wasn't going to eat him. Yeah he was probably getting cocky.

"**My masters talk to me, and tell me the future they see. They are shaping me to become more powerful." **

"Well I think they are tearing you up personally. Do you like all this pain? I mean, is it worth all this agony just to be stronger? Why do you want to be stronger?"

"**I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD!" **Was the answering roar. Followed by a wince of pain at having strained himself a bit to much.

"Why? That's silly, where will you live. Can you live in space? If you destroy the world then what will that leave you?"

Deathwing glared at the brat and huffed. He would argue more when he felt better.

Harry grinned a little, obviously he had won that battle of logic.

**"I will not try and explain to you, now keep doing that massage thing while I rest."**

"You know it would be easier if you would turn human or something for me." Harry complained. "Rubbing your scales and steel plates is starting to hurt my scrapes."

"**No, that form is to hard for me to keep while I'm sick. I have to stay like this."**

"You just called yourself sick."

**"I DID NOT YOU BRAT! I AM NOT SICK!"**

** "**Whatever you say, whatever you say." Harry gave a small laugh at the Dragon, but continued his circles anyways.

At least he had temporarily 'fixed' the Black aspect. Now the question arose.

How was he supposed to get back?


End file.
